shatterd soul, Glass heart ( DISCONTINUED GO TO WINTER HEART FOR REDO)
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: Inuyasha goes to hell with kiko, and harms Kagome before he does.days latter a broken souled Kagome is pulled out of the mountan by n he and Rin teach the young miko how to love again,and.what did Naraku do to her?Rated mfor violence.sessh occ
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been re writhen.

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

The girl in a pink sleeping bag shivered as the snow steadily fell to the grown from the sky.

*even the snow in Feudal Japan is more beautiful here then it is back home* then she snuggled deeper into her pink sleeping bag, as she could with her wounds. her sleeping bag had several dusted layers of snow on it as she lets her body gave up to the cold.

(Sesshomaru)

I was walking the border of the western lands when I heard the sound of a familiar heart beat, as well as a faint smell of blood. Close to a tree I found a white ball of snow, I frowned and took a closer look at the small ball of snow to realize that it had a bit of color to it. I wiped some of it off as it started to shake, then a face with black hair; it was that half breed's miko: Kagome.

*by right I should let her die*

***you baka how could you, think about Rin. She died and yet you brought her back.**_*_

_*_...*

***come on you know that I'm right***

*she is my brothers Miko.*

***true but…***

*but what?*

***does she bear his mate mark? Or his scent?***

I straighten up quickly; I smelled nothing but her scent. My half brothers scent was no were on her. Then she mumbled "… cold … numb."

Then went back to sleeping. I got closer to her listening to her heart beat, it started to slow: and I made my decision: I would save her.

The cold did not bother me as I removed my tail and wrapped it around the cold miko, and brought her up to my chest. Her hands were clenched to her chest, her heart was slowing. I set her down and took the top part of my Kimono off, and around her before I brought her closer to me as I started to walk back to my castle.

I could now feel her heart beat faster the warmer she got, half way she unclenched her hands and put both of her arms around my neck. I stopped for a second in surprise, then continued walking. Her hands were as colds as ice, maybe even colder. When I saw my castle I flew knowing that there was not much time for the young miko.

***you like her***

*no I do not*

***yes you do***

*no I do not*

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

We stopped as we felt her move gently in our arms, then we started the conversation, ahem argument back up again.

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

***yes you do ***

* no I do not *

And before I knew it we had argued all the way to the Western palace

A servant saw us and quickly made preparations for the girl without my having to say a word. Quickly they got her warmed up in one of the guest rooms in the castle. I looked in on her before I turned in for the night to see her in a deep sleep with Rin in the crook of her arm. I chuckled in my mind at the scene, and then, in my mind, it changed so that I was the one that she snuggled and not Rin…

*stop that*

***oohhh the great lord Sesshomaru thinking of mating with a miko, AGAIN. (queue evil laughter. )***

*why are you here, I though you left already?*

***nope. Still here, for: I Am YOUR INNNER DEMON, MAWHAHAHA**.*

I growled the sound reached my ears and I stopped, I turned and walked away from the miko.

***hey, hey why you leaving, HEY….***

I ignored the voice, and kept on walking.

I found Fiur waiting for me at the entrance of my room.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she said looking down,

"What." I said bluntly looking at the girl who raised her head up to look at me.

"The miko has claw marks on her back, they had stopped bleeding for a while, I believe that they had caused to help with her state, as well as a cut on her arm."

She bowed then left.

*claw marks…?, then how come I could not smell her blood?*

***because you were concerned with her***

Gerrrr, *I thought I told you to shut up*

* _(_**sigh) true you did, but look at her. How could you not pity her, after what YOUR brother did to her?***

*half brother.* then I stopped how did my demon side know that.

Quickly I turned around back to Kagome and took a look at her back; indeed it had claw marks on it.

Claw marks that could only be made by an Inu youkai, or hanyou.

"InuYasha" I growled how dare he. Still I could not detect his scent on her, the blood, as well as her pure scent made it look like he had abandoned her. I walked outside and transformed into my Demon form. And raced around till I found his scent.

*_**the hlalf bread is going to wish he was never born***_

Then I looked to the sky and howled.


	2. Chapter 2

A snowy heart

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

(persons pov/ actions)

(Kagome)

I walked thought the forest when I heard two familiar voices.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes kiko?"

"please come to hell with me."

"I will." I heard and I walked away numb.

InuYasha had told me to go and die when he came back to camp, I could not believe it, when I saw that he had Kiko behind him and told me that

"Kiko agreed to come with us for the remainder of the journey, she is better at detecting the jewel shards, and was a fully trained miko."

I stood up and grabbed my bag as I went to go to the bone eaters well, to go home, when I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see InuYasha transformed as he ripped a clawed hand down my back, and my arm as I defended myself. Our battle made us move through the trees, we had created our own clearing, well InuYasha did. Somehow he's sword was not at its place by his side, that alone caused him to turn Demon. I kept shooting my arrows at him, and kept missing him.

I reached back to grab another arrow, I had one left, I aimed and saw Kiko behind him, she had webs coming out of her chest and to InuYasha's chest.

*Forgive me InuYasha*

I let loose the arrow, it went past and embedded it's self in Kiko.

She fell to the grown along with InuYasha; Kiko's soul stealers came and hovered above the two fallen figures, and took there souls before burning up in flames.

I fell to the grown as I see a pair of black feet in front of me. I look up to sees Naraku.

He smirk's as I reach back for an arrow, then fell on my face as he reached down to me.

Several demon's started to surrounded me and I grabbed my bag that was touching my leg then I was in the snowy peek of the mountain in the west. I curled up in my sleeping bag and went to sleep. I was dreaming about my Inu. Till Kiko came into the picture, she started to shoot arrows at me. I felt the tip enter my chest when…

I looked up at a face, then I remembered that I saw Sesshomaru standing over top of me.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked in a weak voice, as I passed out


	3. Chapter 3

A snowy heart

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

(persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

I finally found my brother back in his village, rather I fallowed my brothers obnoxious voice, complaining.

"she said that she would be back in two days and it had been three already }kack{" and he stopped as I walked out from behind the tree.

"Sesshomaru?" he said in surprise, before he had his hand on the Tetsusaiga, which was at his waist.

"What do you want?" he took a short sniff in my direction.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he growled in my direction.

"It was not what I did hanyou, but what you did." I told him

"What do you mean?" He said getting suspicious. I walked up to him till we were standing face to face.

"I found an injured miko in the snow in the western lands, with the claw marks of an inuyoukai on her back as well as on her arms."

InuYasha interrupted me.

"keh, and what does that have to do with Kagome?"

"InuYasha, are you sure that you saw Kagome go back through the well?" Shippo asked the Inu.

"of course I am I smelled her scent all around it." He huffed back

The young fox sat there thinking when he looked with a startled face

"I found your scent along with Kiko's scent deep in the forest, and a little ways…" he stopped and got grabbed by his tail by the Inu. I looked with amusement at the two fighting figures.

"spill brat, what ain't you telling us?" he snarled, the fox pup flipped backwards and landed on his feet, then he started to run, I went after him.

I could tell that the four of the group began to fallow us through the woods. Until we came to an area that had blood on the grown, arrows poking out of broken trees, scraps of cloth were all over the place.

The group gasped, I could tell that most of the blood was the miko's but some was InuYasha's. As I turned to InuYasha I could tell that something was wrong with the hanyou. He looked at me as I looked at him, the monk, and the slayer were at the entrance of the clearing, and Shippo came bouncing over with a scrap of cloth in his hand.

The pup leaped up on my shoulder with the cloth scrap in his hands.

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama?" InuYasha asked

*wait a minute*

I pulled Backsaga out and sliced InuYasha in the head then he fell to the grown the young pup gasped, and it was echoed by the monk and the slayer the body on the grown started to fade.

"That was a demon spirit. It takes the form of demons that are in hell in order to walk with the living." I said to the monk and the slayer.

"Sesshomaru-sama" the pup said

"Yes, pup?" I said turning to the fox pup on my shoulder

"This looks like a part of Kiko's outfit, but it smells like Naraku." He held out the cloth so I could take a smell of it: it indeed did smell like Naraku.

"Then where is InuYasha?" the slayer asked I looked around and saw a red lump with an arrow sticking out of his chest. I kicked him over, his hair and his face was covered in his and the miko's blood. I was disturbed by his face, his face looked…peaceful.

The slayer and the monk knelt by their fallen friend. The monk muttered a prayer. When I sensed demons and took a look at the sky, Naraku's hoard of demons came and circled the dead half bread and carried him away.

"Sesshomaru-sama" the slayer said

"hn"

"Do you think that you could take us to Kagome-sama? We just want to make sure that she is all right."

"Besides I miss my okaa-san" the young pup piped on my shoulder.

I nodded; maybe Kagome would heal faster if she was surrounded by her friends. I turned around and said

"Fallow me." I took off on my cloud aware that the fox pup was still on my shoulder.

We landed when I saw Rin come running out with Jaken.

"Sesshomaru, Fiur told us to come and get you when you came back." She said looking up at me; she opened her eyes wide at Shippo who was still perched on my shoulder.

"Hi Shippo-chan" she said shyly, as Shippo jumped off my shoulder and into the girls arms.

"You've gotten cutter since I last saw you Rin-chan." He said as my daughter giggled, at this I let out a warning growl.

"Was there something that you wanted to tell me Rin?" I asked she looked at me and nodded

"Hai, Fiur told me that Miko-sama was awake." I nodded then said

"Go play with Jaken, Rin."

"Yha" she yelled as she started to chase Jaken. The fox pup looked at me, asking if it was ok for him to go play with my daughter, I nodded. He ran quickly calling to Rin. I turned to the group and went inside expecting them to fallow: they did.

Fiur was standing outside the room that we had put Kagome in.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she said after a brief bow. "The Miko is asking for you, she woke a few minutes before you came into the castle." Then she turned to the slayer and the monk.

"If the two of you will follow me I will lead you to your room immediately." Then walked back down the hall.

When they were out of sight I quickly went through the door to see Kagome.

When I walked in I stood by the door for a few seconds studding her. Her face: as pale as one dead, I could see her chest slowly rising and falling as she struggled for breath. She lay on her back with her eyes closed; as I reached her she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. I came to her quickly and allowed her to rest her head on the fluffy side of my body, rather my tail.

"Mi-Kagome, who did this to you?" I softly asked in her ear.

"Inu...aku…" she half said I understood her words instantly,

"What did they do to you?" I whispered again, I felt her breath for a few seconds before she said

"Inu… back…iron … soul…, aku… torture." With that she closed her eyes and leaned back before snuggling in my fluffy tail.

***Mate hurt, destroy Naraku***

*for once I agree, but we need to learn more facts before we act*

*(_grumble) _**fine*** my inner beast was unhappy but we agreed on something, for once.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Kagome whimpering in her sleep.

When I awoke I found the mi-Kagome with her arms wrapped around my tail fluff, her face had more color to it, the bandage on her arm slid a little as I unwound her from my appendage. I saw a small lump move on her back under the bandage, I grabbed it, it was a spider demon, I held it in my claw as I watch the poison kill it. I laid the mi-Kagome, back down and took off my tail to wrap around her. I then exited the room after one last glance at Kagome.

When I walked through the door I found the monk, slayer, fox pup, as well as Rin standing close to the door before they moved closer to me.

"Sesshomaru-sama may Rin and Shippo go see Kagome-sama?" Rin asked

I nodded and the two ran into the room. I walked until I saw the monk and the slayer walking towards me, and stopped

"We need to talk" I said, then walked pass them into my privet study, where I told them everything that I knew.

"He… did…what?" an enraged slayer said

"Yes you heard right, InuYasha slashed Kagome's back with iron weaver, soul stealer before Naraku got to her and had her tortured." I said the slayer was shaking with anger.

*hum interesting reaction.*

"This just proves that we need to kill Naraku, after everything that he did…" the slayer said, I could tell that she was thinking of ways to slowly kill the hanyou.

The monk had just opened his mouth when a scared fox pup came running in and jumped on me.

"Kagome is coughing up blood"

"What!" the three of us yelled as I stood up and ran to Kagome, Fiur was there holding the girl with one arm while holding a cloth under her face.

I came up behind Kagome and held her to my chest with my arms crisscrossing her chest as I put her head on my chest, thinking since Inu mothers let their distraught children listen to the calming sound of their hearts, maybe the same would work for her.

She coughed a few times and snuggled into my chest once she was done.

"arigatou…Sesshomaru…" Kagome said just as all six of them came in the door, Shippo, who sat on the monks shoulder, Rin, and the demon cat sat on the slayers shoulder. Jaken starred with open mouth at Kagome who was asleep on my chest again.

"Jaken, out." I ordered him.

He nodded and left, I looked down at the girl on my chest.

*what did Naraku do to you?*

I slowly began to unwrap my arms from round her and brought the blanket up and around her.

I looked up into the slayers eyes, I nodded, and slowly the five of them left leaving me with Kagome.

When I was sure that we had the room to our selves I leaned my head close to her ear and whispered

"When you're ready, please, tell me what Naraku did to you."

With that spoken Kagome cried out in her sleep, I sighed mentally as I wrapped my arms around her again.


	4. Chapter 4

A snowy heart

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

(persons pov/ actions)

(Kagome)

Kagome's dream

I was in an unfamiliar room, looking up at Naraku, my hands and feet were bound together, as he came closer I began to panic.

*oh gods please don't let him do what I think that he's going to do* I pealed scream after scream as he got closer; I started to fade as I felt the pain.

I was in darkness afterwards, but one word brought me into the light.

"Kagome"

I opened my eyes to see a concern Sesshomaru looking at me upside down. He brought one of his claws up to my face; I expected that he would cut it but I felt the curve part brush the skin under my eye. He lifted it up and I saw a tear drop in the tip.

"You were having a nightmare." He said, it was a statement, not a question.

I nodded, and sat up. Well tried to sit up, a few seconds after I was vertical I felt a white hot pain in my right shoulder. The pain made me bend over, and clench it. Seconds later I found myself being held by Sesshomaru, he had a hand on the back of my head as he gently pushed my head to his chest, and there we sat.

I calmed down slowly; I pushed myself off of Sesshomaru's chest, I bent my knees as to get up but Sesshy's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You are in no condition to be walking around Kagome, but of you want I can send Rin and Shippo in."

I looked up at him, and then nodded.

He gave a short smile before walking over to the door… he opened it as Shippo and Rin fell on each other as they fell through the doorway. I smiled at this as they scrambled up of off the floor and next to me, I held Shippo, as Rin quietly came next to the bed.

"May Rin know what pretty Miko' name is?" said Rin, at this I stifled a chuckle.

"Rin, may I ask you why you refer yourself in third person? Please call me Kagome that is what my friends call me." I said with a smile.

"Okaa-chan will you teach Rin and I Stuff from your time? You know all of that ma-th stuff as well as what people think of this time period?" asked Shippo. At this I smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Only if Sesshomaru agrees to let me teach Rin." He nodded as Rin looked over at him, Rin saw and smiled.

She looked like she had an idea and whispered it to Shippo, he in turn smiled as he jumped up onto the demon lords shoulder to whisper something in his ear.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded as he !Shippo! turned and nodded to Rin who said to me

"We will be back soon Kagome-sama." As they bolted out of the room, laughing.

With a smile laid back down and closed my eyes as I began to drift.

Later when I woke I found both Rin and Shippo curled up next to me, I brought my arm out from under the blanket and brought them closer me, before I went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A snowy heart

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

(Persons pov/ actions)

(Sesshomaru)

I sent the kids to go and make a garland of flowers for her since she would not be able to move from that spot for a while.

They raced back in with their garland of flowers but I stopped them from going into Kagome's room.

"the flowers will have to wait another day, Kagome is asleep. Go get something to eat Rin I can tell that you are hungry."

They both looked up at me just as Rin's stomach growled; she looked down a bit embarrassed, and Shippo grabbed her hand and towed her to the kitchen for some food.

When they had left I shocked my head, and went into my study to finish some paperwork that had to be done, however I somehow my senses were tuned in to Kagome even when I was away from her.

I picked up on her distress as I was making my way down to her room, where I found Shippo and Rin asleep on each other.

I smiled as I picked the two sleeping figures up and put them in with Kagome

*hum, interesting. She seems to calm down when sleeping next to someone.*

***hey maybe the next time it will be you***

*it's you again, Kami I thought that I told you to keep that part of you gone*

* **true, but mate needs comfort, mate will make pups powerful***

*is all you care about is getting under her kimono? Yesh why am I the only one who that has a hentai for my inner beast*

*oy I may be a perv but you forget I'm your perv.


	6. Chapter 6

An

thanks for makeing this story the most popular one that i have,

just to clear some thing up,

sesshy has both arms

inu and his dead slut are dead

sesshy's beast is a demon form of Mirouku.

there will be changes in Kagome bu NOT a demon

please send me ideas for names of kag+ nar's son

now on to the story...

* * *

(Kagome)

After a week of staying inside it was a blessing to be allowed to walk, even if it is just to supervise the kids, but I kept my word and taught them the names of herbs to use for healing, math, using flowers as examples of course, and when Shippo would be off training with Sesshomaru and Miroku, I would teach Rin how to behave like a lady.

Whenever we went out for a small break, I would take in my quiver of arrows and my bow for protection, and a few blankets incase I got cold, but it seemed that since I traded in my old school uniform, and let's face it I would never be going back to my own time, for a winter kimono I was content to be out on a sunny day.

As always when we were outside, after their lessons Sango, Miroku, along with Jaken would be outside with us, but most of the time it was just Jaken and I.

It was one of those rare days where the sun was shining high in the sky as I sat down in the grass while Jaken and I watched Rin and Shippo run, jump, play and pick flowers.

They both came over to me as they walked and I could tell what they were thinking, they wanted me o sing.

"Will you please sing us a song from your time Okaa-san?" Shippo asked, I smiles at his request.

"What song do you want me to sing?"

After some thought he answered.

"Into the night"

I started to hum the opening of the song so that I would not mess up the tone of the lyrics.

Then I began.

"Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell

There was love from above that could save me from hell,

She had fire in her soul

it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

As we danced on into the night"

They snuggled up to me while I sang, Shippo on my lap, and Rin leaned up next to me, they sat there for a while.

"That was a beautiful song." I heard I looked up careful not to disturb the cubs as I saw Sesshomaru standing there; I started to stroke Shippo's hair.

They were wrinkling the blue and silver kimono that I was wearing

"Arigatou, I didn't know that you were listening." At that time we heard a small yawn come from both cubs' seconds latter Sesshomaru walked back to the castle as the cubs started to chase one another.

After a while they included Jaken in with their game. I scanned the forest edge when I felt the aura of youkai.

"Jaken." I yelled the toad demon scampered over and looked up at me as I notched an arrow.

"Yes my lady"

"Get Rin and Shippo and take them back to the castle. Drag them back if you have to, but get them out of here."

He bowed then I saw him running with Rin under his arm and Shippo hanging down by his tail.

I drew back my bow getting ready to release it as…

"InuYasha?" I said as he came out of the woods, he was a full Youkai.

He launched himself at me as I shot the arrow.

"Destroy" I whispered as the arrow hit him in the side, Right by the sacred jewel shard.

"Naraku you coward come on out, I know that your there." I yelled causing the birds to fly. Then there he was standing next to InuYasha.

"Hello Miko long time no see." Then he chuckled, our son stood next to his father quietly watching as InuYasha came at me with his claws covered in miasma.

I blocked his attach with my bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other, stabbing at him while we fought and he spoke

"I trusted you' he said in between lashes, he advanced as I tried to back away from him. With one last slash he broke my bow, and pushed me to the grown.

"You would have killed me if it was not for the fact that I had a Sacred Jewel shard in my side," he stood towering over me as he cracked his knuckles with one final smirk.

I flashed the purified arrow into his gut and ran; I tripped and stumbled as I tried to get away from Inu… no Naraku's puppet.

When I was sure that he was not fallowing me I stopped running, I turned my body around as I felt hands on my shoulders.

My eyes opened in horror as I turned around to face Naraku. I gasped as he pressed his lips to me his tongue opened my lips as…

I pushed away from him seconds too late, the miasma went into my mouth and down my throat, once I realized what he had planed it was all too late.

I felt several of Naraku's spider legs pierce my body, raise me up into the sky, and ripped them away as I went flying into a tree.

I looked up as I tried to stand but… no luck. I laid there on the grown with my face sideways as I whispered

"Sesshomaru" I blacked out as I saw my, no, Naraku's son stand over me.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own InuYasha or whispers in the dark

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

(Sesshomaru)

I was in my study as I heard Rin screaming for Jaken to let her go, Shippo was in Jaken's claws as well, quickly I walked down to them,

"Jaken what is the meaning of this?  
*where is Kagome? *

"L-lady Kagome ordered me to bring the children back after we sensed a very dark presence. I now believe that it was Naraku."

I rushed past them and transformed on way there. I fallowed Jaken's scent before I came across Kagome's blood scent.

Whatever that bastard did to her he WILL pay.

From the sheer quantity of the blood she had not that long to live.

And I was right.

I found her crumpled at the side of a tree, her blood pooling on the grass below her, I turned back into my human self as I rushed back down to her I moved her so that she was on her back, and I saw it: there were two bleeding spots on both of her shoulders, two just below her breasts, two by her stomach, and two lower…

As I stood by her she opened her eyes as I looked at her, I knelt down to her to pick her up, one arm under her head, the other under her knees, but I thought better of it.

"Is Rin un hurt?" she asked me, I could not speak, so I nodded. After a while I discovered that I could speak.

"Let me see your injury miko." I hated to call her that, but some things could not be helped.

She nodded, then she coughed, Naraku's miasma escaped from her mouth, once she was done she turned her head as she slipped out of this world.

I allowed my tail to snake around her as I looked at the flesh around her wounds. The blue and silver Kimono that she wore was already shredded from Naraku's attention to her.

I saw that the wounds pierced her.

With one hand over her heart I felt each heart beat, it was slower than a normal human's heart, and still slowing.

When I had trained with my father, before he went to the Human wench, he had showed me how to heal using my blood and my poison.

Since an Inuyoukai's blood is already poison, the extra poison changes the blood into a sort of lotion. I did just that, I tore the sleeves off of my Kimono as I began the process of healing Kagome.

I mixed the lotion on a torn piece of the sleeve, and then I put it on the worst of her wounds.

Once she was completely wrapped in my sleeve, and my tail, I picked her up like I was thinking of doing earlier and I ran back to the castle.

"Drau" I yelled as the youthful looking Hydra Demon cane to me with her skirt flowing around her like the water she lived in.

One gasp from her and she led me to the closest room: mine.

I stood by as I watch Drau do her thing; the purified miasma slowly went from Kagome.

**prepare for the worst my lord** I heard in my mind. I saw a flash of light, then Drau sitting on her ass as she fell.

"I have done all that I could do, even if you make her your mate, there is a strong possibility that she will never have children."

I nodded; as long as she was alive I would be fine.

***admit it you love her***

*I do not love her*

***… fine, you **_**lust**_** after her***

*I do not*

***do***

*do not*

***do***

*do not*

***DO***

*do not*

***keep this up will you, (sigh) I will get you to say 'do**'*

*wont*

***will***

*do not*

***do***

*do not*

***do***

*this is getting old, do not*

***hey you're the stubborn one, do***

*do not*

***do***

*do not*

***do***

*do not*

***do not***

*do*

***HA I told you that you did***

*note to self: talk to Dreu to see if I could seal my beast up, for good*

Drau left as I made my way to Kagome, I stood there, and after a minuet I bent down, brushed the hair away from her forehead and gave her a kiss,

I laid next to Kagome, as she began to whimper in her sleep.

I slid my hand under her neck as she slowly stopped whimpering, I slid my arm forward as I let her head lay in the crook of my arm.

Trying not to re-open her back wounds I let put the opposite hand across her chest, and let her sleep.

*I love you Kagome, but I can't help you until I know what Naraku did to you. Whatever he did must have been bad.*

I started to hum then to sing one of the songs that I heard her sing to the pups

"Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

to turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is

Just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark"

I looked in the door way to see Sango, and Dreu standing there looking at us.

"that was beautiful." Sango said as they walked away

"Who knew that the fierce Youkai-sama of the west, by the name of killing perfection, could have such an angelic voice."

"I know, who ever mates him would have a hard time to get him to voice his opinion."

I was thankful that I could no longer hear them.

*Kagome will be our mate*

*no*

*and why not Mr.-I-kill-every-one-who-opposes-me? She needs our protection, we need a bitch, and we need an heir.*

*No*

*you know dying a virgin may sound ok to you but it doesn't to me, after all you haven't screwed for… what one, two thousand years?*

*shut up and let me sleep*

*fine Sexlessmarou*

I fell asleep with kagome


	8. Chapter 8

A.N

incase you don't know my friend Raven 2010 gave me the insperation for the Sexlessmaru part of the last chapter. if you want humor (or lemons) i sugest thaat you read Raven's Bitten, or the Sesshy Puppy both are good storys for sess/kag fans, now on to the story...

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

-09876543211234567890-

(Kagome)

I was drifting in my mind; in darkness I felt heat all around me, until I heard

"Kagome"

I floated up into my body as I opened my eyes I saw Sesshomaru.

"is Rin un hurt?" I asked hanging on by a thread to the waking world.

He nodded then I watched his lips as he said

"Let me see your injury miko." I nodded then began to cough; I fell back in to the darkness.

I started to float again but this time I was in a pool of blood.

I was in full blown freak out mode, I could not move any of my muscles then I called out with my Soul.

"Sesshomaru."

With that one word the blood evaporated and I was in a field that looked like the field that the bone eaters well resided in but… the well was not there.

"Are you ok Kagome?" I heard a stoic voice ask me from behind.

I turned around and put my arms around his neck and proceeded to cry onto his chest.

*I can move again thank Kami*

"I think so"

"What dark dream made you call out with your soul?"

I looked up at him; I called out to him with my soul?

"What do you mean that I called out with my soul?"

With a sigh he wrapped his arms around me, and then rubbed my hair with his nose.

"When two soul mates are connected they are able to talk to their mate with their souls or mind, but if they aren't connected if either one is in trouble they could call the other with their soul if the other is close."

The scene changed to the village, a women, err Demonesses with a golden silver hair, stripes on her face, and a golden crescent moon on her fore head.

She was wearing a pure white kimono with a blue tie {sorry i forgoten what it was called}

At the sight of the women I felt Sesshy freeze, and tighten his hold to me trying to keep me from seeing the scene from being played out.

At this I sighed the turned around taking my hands off of his neck and putting them over top of his hands.

We saw her transform and go to a clearing where a white pup was chasing a butterfly.

She sits watching him, for some reason I know that she is smiling then is on her feet and next to her pup on the grown with an arrow in her side, the three of us look to the direction of the arrow to see…

(gasp) Kiko.

She was still firing arrows at the half dead mother Inu, who was protecting her pup.

As Kiko came closer to her I saw a white dog with another crescent moon on his forehead went over to the pup and took the pup in his fangs and flew away as Kiko fired the last arrow killing the mother Inu.

"Sesshomaru?"

I looked up and his eyes were shut, with water running down.

*he's crying, whoa, this must be the reason that he doesn't sleep much, it's almost as bad as mine*

The scene faded and I lost Sesshy as….

When I awoke I bolted my eyes open and turned my head to see Sesshomaru, asleep with my head in the crock of his arm.

I hurt every ware, I knew that Naraku had pierced me with his spider Youkai form legs, and threw me to the side.

It hurt when I tried to move, I bit my lip against screaming as I tried to pull myself upright and off the bed, only to be meet with a bolt of pain.

Once it passed I started to walk out to the garden.

As I walked I kept one hand around my stomach and the other on the wall. It took awhile as I made my way to it.

I sat down on the bench as the sun began to rise.

I sat there as I thought about my latest dream.

*All that blood, the only time I have seen that much blood was in child birth*!*could that mean that I was raped? But… it doesn't make sense, I'm still pure?*

(Sesshomaru)

I woke up finding Kagome not there. So I stood up and fallowed her scent down the hallway, to the garden and on a bench.

(Kagome)

I looked back and saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way looking at me.

(Air)

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she sat on the bench, as she looked at him.

"You should not be out here, your wounds may re-open. You should be lying down in bed." He said

"Sorry, I could not sit still anymore. My nightmares…" Kagome said to Sesshomaru as he came down to where she sat on the bench.

"What did Naraku do to you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said to her. She hunched over, her back in a curve as she sat there and thought for a little bit.

"Please don't hate me when I say this but: I can not remember. It feels like something tampered with my memory. I'm sorry." She said with fists clenched, with tiny drops of water falling from her face, tears, onto her hands.

Sesshomaru came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I should not have pushed you to tell me, when you regain your memories you can tell me if you want."

They looked up to see the sun as Sesshomaru looked down, took his hand off of Kagome's shoulder and held it out to her.

{A/N: warning a paraphrased Quote from the kasha ra series halksong coming up}

"Come Kagome, you need rest and comfort, I can offer one, the bed can offer the other." Sesshomaru said to Kagome as she took his hand.

He stood behind her as they walked back down the corridor. Kagome stopped for a second; automatically Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her waist to support her weight as they continued to walk back to his chambers.

(Drau)

I watched as Sesshomaru-sama fallowed Kagome out to the gardens, I watched them talk as I heard every word that was thought and spoken between them.

*perfect, now all he needs to do is ask her to become his mate and the palace will be back to normal with the new lady of the west. But… there's something about her…*

I'm so happy for little Sesshy, the poor kid had to see his mother break the bound between her and his father.

Ever since that happened he has turned as cold as a rock. {A/n diamond}

I silently hummed a song as I made my way back to my chambers to take a bath.

Sadly the Fates knew that I would not get my bath tonight as I saw Sango and Shippo come running down the halls calling my name,

"Hey Drau, where's Kagome?" they both asked.

"She's asleep. Please try not to disturb her."

"Then it is true that she was attacked."

I nodded at what Sango said. We walked down the hallway chatting until she said

"How come lord ice ass hates humans?"

I sighed I figured that it would come to this.

"A human miko killed his mother; the miko's name was Kiko"

They gasped in shock.

I rustled them into the library and told them the story.

Later when I checked up on Kagome she was still asleep, I bumped into Sesshomaru as I exited his room.

"Sesshomaru-sama." I bowed as I spoke.

"…"

Then he opened the door to look at her sleeping form.

And he stood there as I walked away.

I lay on my bed in my room that was right under the room Kagome was laying in, the sun had finally set and I was tired.

The sound of Kagome's footsteps brought me closer to sleep.

*Sesshy won't like this….*

"Zz"


	9. Chapter 9

(Kagome)

It was dark, I was sitting on the bench out in the garden again, *Kami I'm turning into a vampire* when I felt Sesshomaru behind me.

I pieced enough evidence for me to understand what Naraku did to me.

"You want to know what Naraku did to me, well I'll tell you: he forced me to conceive his kid."

* * *

We entered silence as I felt tears fall from my face, Sesshomaru stopped cold.

I kept my head bowed as he stood there, I silently prayed for a quick death.

Seconds later I found myself being embraced by him with his back to the doorway, his hand on the back of my head bushed it to his chest in the area over his heart.

I started to cry heavily onto him, what did he think of me, why did he not kill me?

"How." That was the only word that he said, I looked up at him, his face showed no emotion, almost like it was a blank slate.

At that moment a half asleep Rin and Shippo came around the corner, rubbing their eyes.

"Rin, Shippo go back to bed, Kagome and I are talking"

With a yawn they nodded and walked back to their room.

He sat down on the bench with me on his lap before I slid off to the side, where I looked down at my folded hands.

"Kagome, please Aisuru tell me. I… I want to protect you"

He whispered the last part to me, I was shocked, so shocked that I went rigged.

*he called me Aisuru, do I really mean that much to him?*

"After I shot my last arrow in Kiko, who I believe was controlling … him; I passed out as I saw Naraku standing in front of me.

When I awoke I was in the dungeons' with Naraku standing over top of me.

My arms and legs were chained to a stone table, the closer he got to me."

I stopped and looked up, Sesshomaru's eyes were ablaze with Fury, and it was not just his normal golden sun eyes but they switched from that to his inner demon color of red. When they settled they were there golden red color.

"What did he do after he did what he wanted?"

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm down before I told him; he did not move other than to tighten his embrace around me.

"The pain came"

He but his forehead on mine he closed his eyes.

"Show me."

And I did…

* * *

His arms started to crush my lungs as he tightens his hold on me.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that Kagome"

"Can't ….. Breath" I gasped when he loosened his grip, and moved my head down to his chest.

"Sorry, we inuyoukai are a… bit over protective of…"

"Your intended mate? But I thought you hated humans?"

"I did till I met Rin, and… you. Kagome will you…"

Drau came in the garden and said

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Knox, lady of the eastern coast wished for an audience with you, in privet. She is now in your study. Also Kagome-sama Sango wishes to speak to you, but first I would advise that you take a nap first, it is nearly a quarter of the day gone."

I looked up and saw that it was indeed day and that the sun was up in the sky.

I yawned as I stood up.

"I beg your leave to get some rest Sesshomaru-sama." I bowed as I saw him nod.

I walked past Drau to my room; there Sango was waiting for me.

I hugged my sister and sat down.

"Are you ok Kagome?" she asked

I nodded.

"Yes, I told Sesshomaru-sama."

"Then please I want to hear your account of what happened."

"Ok." I took a deep breath

"I saw HIM with the dead slut licker and I heard that he was going to go to hell with her…"

After I told her she started to cry angrily, not only had I been raped by Naraku, but this cursed robe made me have the child in one day instead of the proper nine months.

She stared in shock as I told of the little monster biting my breast; I started to waver as I passed out.

I snuggled Rin and Shippo close to me till they were overtop of my wounds, and I saw a slight glow coming from Rin as I fell asleep.

* * *

*I'm healing; I wonder does that make Rin a miko? I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru about that.*

"zz"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

I held her in my arms as she cried afterwards her revelation I was shocked, the meeting with Lady Knox did not go so well, it seemed that Naraku found the sacred sea goddess and absorbed her, and her powers.

I was thinking on this as I bumped into Miroku, the monk hentai.

"Monk" I said

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Have Jaken show you to my study in an hour. I…wish to speak to you."

He nodded as Sango came out of Kagome's room; we both looked at her as I smelled her tears flowing down her face.

"What happened Sango?" the monk asked

She looked at me and said

"Did she tell you in detail?"

"No"

*there's more to the story?*

***this is Naraku we are talking about***

*true but… why would she hold information out on us?*

***you forget he raped Kagome, now I don't know about you but in two years I want to mate with her***

*pervert, I wish that you would shut up.*

"Can the three of us go into your study, I will tell you there. I don't want the kids to over hear us."

I nodded and led the way down to my study, the two of them sat on the couch, the monk rubbing Sango's back as she told her, well Kagome's account of what happened to her.

* * *

*my god*

***…***

Both my beast and I sat quietly my hand in a tight fist, my poison leaked out of my hand and on to the table top.

When Jaken came in the sound of the door closing woke the three of us up from our shocked silence.

"what is it Jaken?"

"Rin wishes for you to read to her my lord."

Miroku and I looked at Sango as she stood up.

"I'll go to her Sesshomaru-sama; something tells me that the two of you need to talk." She said before she left.

Miroku looked at me and grinned.

"you want to get into Kagome's kimono."

"this Sesshomaru refuses to have word in this conversation"

"O.k. then, you want to protect her."

I nodded

"Go, you need to get the Tetsusaiga. If you can truly pick it up, well…"

"Jaken"

He came in and nodded.

"I leave for Edo in the morning, Your in charge until I get back.

I left without saying good bye to Kagome, if I had talked to her I would not have left.


	11. Chapter 11 interesting

do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

(Kagome)

In my mind's eye I saw Sesshomaru leave and walk to where Tetsusaiga laid o the grown with the body's of youkai around it, I saw him fighting against Kagura {A.N. sp?} as the wind witch had him trapped in a wind tunnel.

"No" I whispered as I saw the wind begin to split.

Then I saw him kill her with a single blow, from Tetsusaiga. I saw that he could weld it without pain.

I gasped as my physical body wrenched in pain again, I looked at the window as three of the soul stealers came to me.

They circled me then just as they started to glow Sango came in the room as I got engulfed in the light.

I was in a room of fire, water, earth, and air.

On the wall was a girl with gray twilight hair that went past her waist, elf like ears with sharp points, a string of four tiny stars going from the corner of her eye to her ear. The clothes that she was wearing were torn and tattered from the vines that held her to the rock.

I was surprised when she picked her head up and faced me.

"Return to me

By ancient breeze

Eternal rock

Immoral heat

Arctic seas

Keeper of my soul

return to me"

I fell as I started to glow.

I blinked twice; I was starting to cramp up so I decided to move. I was where I put my body before my soul was forced out of my body.

I felt my fire blaze as it heals my wounds and rejuvenated my clothes.

Then the winds told me of Rin and Shippo out in the open with the dragon, and are currently being attacked.

In my wind form I hurried there just in time to go see Shippo throw a ball of fox fire at a winged beast that dropped Rin from his claws.

I turned back as I caught the screaming girl in my arms.

I floated back up to Shippo; I put Rin down next to him as I turned back to the beast.

"Ni'kai, I thought that I bound you for a thousand years"

He laughed,

"Well Kagame, long time no see, I am however surprised that you are released?" he took another look at me.

"Ah. I see it now. You got your soul back."

I have enough of this bastard is going to die, I turned back to Shippo and Rin, they were both looking up at me with eyes wide.

Shippo looking at me tugged Rin backwards away from me.

"Children turn around."

They did then in three seconds he was alight then dust.

"Kagame-sama?" I heard Rin ask

I turned around as I saw the two children look at me in awe, with a small chuckle I put a step on the cliff ledge as Jaken and Ah-Un came up to us walking. I turned my attention to him, in the coldest voice I could manage; it would probably rival Sesshomaru's coldness, said to him.

"Jaken explain to me why Rin and Shippo were being attacked by a demon without you being present?"

He stuttered before I sent him flying…

Right to a floating Sesshomaru

*shit*

I watched him as he landed as Jaken poked his beak out from around.

"I will leave your wards with you, now that they are safe from harm."

I turned and began to walk away.

*I will see you again Koi, until then I charge you with the protection of the kits.*


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own InuYasha

*thoughts*

***demons***

*****_**demon and person thoughts***_

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

I flew to the screams now that I had the Tetsusaiga, I had heard that the pups had gotten in trouble; I started to fly to then struggling to stay awake.

While I fought with Kagura I got trapped in one of her cyclones, but some how the wind split around me allowing me time to kill the wind witch.

I flew closer…

Until I saw a greenish brown blob with a stick flying at me.

The screams reached my ears as the blob bounced on my chest, then on to my youkai cloud to see Jaken.

"What are you doing here Jaken."

He just opened his eyes and said

"Kagura"

And I rushed to the spot on the cliff where the two children were standing there with a third.

I knew within an instant that she was a celestial maiden, her curvy figure; her black hair with red, white, blue, and brown highlights flowed together as if they were one.

Her kimono came down only to her knees; it was white with a green dragon design on it.

The air was blowing around her, but I noticed that she had no fan.

Whoever this girl was she was not Kagura.

I landed and she looked at me, then she spoke

"I will leave your wards with you, now that they are safe from harm."

Her voice was one of the angels voice, or a song of angels that they would sing.

Then she walked back down the mountain.

*she seams familiar, who is she?*

***mate***

*what do you mean? Explain.*

***she** **protects pup, she attacked lowlife trying to harm pup, and makes toad fly far.***

* Hey how come you aren't talking in full sentences anymore?*

(no reply from the beast)

We walked back to the rest of the group they were setting up camp when Rin asked Sango if they could go to the hot springs

It was getting to be sun set and Rin, Shippo, along with Jaken an Ah-Un, were already getting Camp set up for the night.

I found a nice tree to lounge on while I slept, just getting the Tetsusaiga, battling Kagura used up much of my energy, and I needed to rest, I could barely keep my eyes open as I watched them head off to sleep.

I fallowed soon after…

(Sesshomaru's dream)

Kagome laughed while we flew through the sky with her on my youkai form's back. I was in heaven, when my mate was happy I was happy. Until we both heard a scream.

*"Rin"*

Kagome jumped off my back and transformed half way there to our screaming pup, we saw her being chased by Naraku.

Both of us could smell the lust rolling off of him in waves, I stood in front of Rin as my mate shredded the hanyou with both her claws and her fangs.

Rin gripped the back of my left front paw and buried her face in it sobbing; I sat down being careful not to sit on Rin.

I sat there until my mate was done; I could feel her calm down as she came back to me and put her nose to Rin and whined.

*I swear I will kill Naraku for what he almost did to our pup Sesshy, I will hold him to the damage that he dealt to Rin and I if he DID harm her.*

*I know but from the way her scent is I don't think he did.*

*I know, but, where is Shippo?*

That brought me to my feet as Kagome took Rin by the back of her kimono with her fangs tossed her in the air and allowed her to land on her back with no harm, as I ran to go find our other pup, Shippo.

I found him soon enough, pinned to a tree covered in blood.

Weakly he looked up and said

"Sorry otou-san, I couldn't…"

And the poor pup passed out again, I grabbed him once I transformed back and took him back after I wrapped his wounds with the sleeve of my kimono.

I got back and I saw Rin asleep next to Kagome, who was still in her inuyoukai form, who lifted her head as I walked in with the pup in my arms

&* what happened? Will he survive?*& I felt in my mind

I nodded as I placed him next to Rin, who in her sleep brought him, closer to her.

I sighed as I transformed back to lie down next to Kagome as we protected our pups.

-9-0-998775678895645

We were in the field by the western palace I turned as Kagome tackled me, we both landed on the grown as our lips met: she was lying on top of me, still kissing me.

I could smell…

(insert your fav lemon)

(end dream)

I awoke and headed to the river to cool down my 'morning condition' before Rin awoke, I remember the one time she saw me with a 'tent in my pants'

{flash back}

I looked at Rin who was looking at me.

"What is it Rin?" I asked as Jaken, and Shippo were getting some tea to drink.

"Sesshomaru-sama why does your pants look like a tent?"

Both Jaken and Shippo snorted tea out of their noses on to each other as they started to fall on their sides laughing, while my face slowly changed from demon pale to bright red.

I stood up and ran to the nearest river to calm down.

For the rest of that week behind Rin's back they would mimic my embarrassing tent in my pants.

{end flashback}


	13. Chapter 13

*thoughts*

***Inu demons***

*****_**Inu**__**demon and person thoughts only***_

_*****_Neko demon thoughts*

*_neko and master thoughts only_*

***Angel thoughts***

* _**angel and master thoughts only**_*

*… neko, inu, angel, and/or master thoughts…*

(Persons pov/ actions)

(Kagome)

After I left Shippo and Rin with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…

*oh Kami I miss him, my heart aches just looking at him, but I can't return to him until it is time.

I need to protect my pups from harm, and, if I am not mistaken that dead slut of a cunt licker will return in search of her soul, the soul that resides in Rin…*

***besides just seeing him… oooo (shivers) am I right or am I right.***

*ha yes you do. Man what I wouldn't give to commit sin with that hunk of beefsteak*

***amen there nek, inu, even I got to agree with them, Kagome Sutā Enjeru if you don't tell him your felling then I will tell him myself. I will enter both of your dreams and tell him in a physical manor.***

I openly laughed at what my neko beast said, my Inu beast and angel both agreed with that.

*good to hear you again old friends. Neko, or inu?*

***why not do both***

*Yup, I will. Once I get rid of this illusion *

* so get rid of it*

*** you baka, if 'Kagome', goes and if 'Kagome' comes and knows everything that the other one knows then it would be suspicious***

*****that is true but…*

I stopped I felt something tear though the veils of the underworld.

*no…it can't… could it?*

*pleas Kami no*

*she is back.*

***you seem to forget that she tried to kill me in both forms**.*

***…**bitch needs to pay for her insolence...*

In my 'ghost' form, I went and traveled to where I killed the duo, Sure enough there she was sitting there as human as the night that she was born: Kiko.

I looked at her as the impure soul collectors came and swirled around her as HE came in with the mirror sword at his waist.

All four of us became so enraged that I had to turn my hands into fists as I tried to think calming thoughts.

*…Sesshomaru…*

A few seconds after I closed my eyes and saw my inner beings go back under mu control.

"Kiko? Your back." He ran to her and hugged her, while she was still sitting on the grown.

I had to hold back a growl from my Inu.

***( growl)***

*calm down, we will deal with it in time, I promise we will hear her sweet screams in time.*

***(growling slowly stops) ok, I trust you Sutā. I will go where you led***

*****thank you for the trust that you have in me, I will not forget that I am the daughter of the stellar King , and daughter of the four souls.*

I turned back to the conversation that the two dead creatures had been convaying.

"Please InuYasha I need your help."

"I will help you Koi, just tell me what to do."

*he call's that dead thing Koi. Wasn't it only a year that he started to call us kio?*

*hai it has been. However he truly does not know how to love.*

"I need my soul, my reincarnation did not have it, and I believe that it is within the girl that travels with your half brother."

***no… but how… I need to talk to Jakotsu... it is time to revoke my vow***

*****agreed, I like you, I guess that being a friend to the western kingdom has its benefits*

*…We need to find bother now…*

*ok, ok , calm down I'm going, I'm going*

I turned away, in my Kagome form to talk to my supposedly dead un-dead brother.

When Sesshy was born, with my help, I vowed to not make another blade or touch another sword as long as I could and live in peace.

I was totsi's apprentice at that time, I created the sword for Sesshy when he was just a pup.

Until I stepped on a twig, within seconds I was running from pure dark energy arrows. Some embedded themselves in me in my back.

Injured I came to a river, and ripped the back of my kimono down so I could get the arrows out. I could get all of them out except one in my shoulder blade, it kept oozing blood, I kept sitting there losing blood, and energy, slowly dying of the dark energy.


	14. Chapter 14

hey everybody just a treet for you guys a double update

enjoy your holidays

Elizabeth Roses

* * *

*thoughts*

***Inu demons***

*****_**Inu**__**demon and person thoughts only***_

_*****_Neko demon thoughts*

*_neko and master thoughts only_*

***Angel thoughts***

* _**angel and master thoughts only**_*

*… neko, inu, angel, and/or master thoughts…*

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

When I got to the river I saw that the water was stained pink, but it emitted a familiar scent, and entwined in it was a sick scent.

So I continued to fallow the scent till I got to it's source

I saw Kagome sitting on a rock in the water, holding a piece of cloth to the front of her body as I saw arrows sitting next to her, and blood spots on her back.

I walked around her and saw the wound that allowed her blood to flow: an arrow with only the feathers end of the shaft poking out.

She looked at me and I saw that she was in a daze.

"InuYasha and his slut are back"

She started to sway, I caught her as she fell, I pulled the arrow out as quickly as I could, before I wrapped her in my sleeve, her back felt hot so I went to touch her for head, rather try to, I looked at my hand and the tiny white hairs on my knuckles were burnt off.

*Kagome is sick. She is in no condition to be out in the open.*

I took off my shirt and wrapped around her as I picked her up and took her back to a clearing by camp, everybody was still asleep.

I put her to the grown so I could take off my armor; I didn't want it to dig in to Kagome, I picked her up again went over to a tree and sat down with her leaning against me.

My tail wrapped around her as she slept, in the depth of her slumber she got closer to me in a sort of, snuggle.

In the early light of dawn I saw that she was sickly pale, and that her eyes had dark circles of a purplish green color to them around them as well.

*she has not been sleeping*

***mate said dead slut and mutt were resurrected, she must be hunting them.***

*Your talking in full sentences again*

***we are with our intended mate***

*you forget, she is human*

***yha and you're a hanyou***

*explain*

***….***


	15. Chapter 15

*thoughts*

***Inu demons***

*****_**Inu**__**demon and person thoughts only***_

_*****_Neko demon thoughts*

*_neko and master thoughts only_*

***Angel thoughts***

* _**angel and master thoughts only**_*

*… neko, inu, angel, and/or master thoughts…*

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Kagome)

I woke up in someone arms, the last thing that I remembered was that I was in a river with an arrow in my back.

*I can't keep this masquerade up much longer, I know I'll ask if I could go home, then come back as Gamme, my adopted Black neko youkai sister, or my neko twin Kagome and continue my search from there on. Perfect*

*…we already agreed on the second one already…*

*oh…right I forgot*

***do you recognize what you are laying on?***

I found that I was laying on something fluffy as I felt my body ache,

"mumm" I moaned as I felt the fluff.

*mumm, soft…., fluffy.*

***yup you are laying on your love***

*****yha right your lieing*

***if you don't believe me wait for the song of the soul to be sung, then you will believe me.***

*what…?*

The wind blew my way as I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead before they went away, I smelled the familiar scent of water, poison, and demon, along with a little bit of dog it there.

*fluffy… Sesshomaru…?*

I opened my eyes as I looked up to see his face looking at me from upside down, with his hair in his face.

"Feel better?" he asked, it took me a second to realize that I could not only breath better but I could sense things better,

*I must have gotten sick, (mentally smacking my forehead with the palm of my head) so that's how that dead slut got the drop on me, Shit, if I was back to my full health I could have killed her. DAMN IT TO KMAI!*

"Kagome?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up at Sesshomaru again

"yes?" I asked

"are you better?"

"hai, I fell much better, arigatou."

"you need to sleep more, you almost died from your wounds, I would like for you to travel with us again for a little while, the arrow wound is still healing, do not move your shoulder until it is healed."

I nodded, the wind swirled around us as I felt it, I saw that I had his shirt around me.

"Sesshomaru what did you do with my clothes?"

"There right here." He said holding them above his head, I reached for them and he held them up higher, I stood up to grab them, while holding the front of his shirt closed in front of me, but he stood up as well.

"(growl) give me back my clothes, Sesshy, or else"

He smiled as he told me

"no come and get them." I chased after him as I tried to grab my clothes, he laughed at my futile attempts. After a while he said

"don't you want to get cleaned up first, your muscles would probably welcome the hot water,"

"ok thanks for the idea."

*as soon as his guard is down they are mine.*

We walked to the hot spring, I turned to him to tell him to give them back for the thirtieth time, when he pushed me into the spring, when I resurfaced the water around me was boiling I was that mad,

"why did you…, gerrr" he laughed as he settled himself on a long flat rock that went over the spring, I was toying with the water when there was this splash that I made by moving the water.

"ha-ha NOW look who's soaking wet. HA." With that I jumped out and grabbed my clothes and began to run away from him so I could dress in peace.

I walked back to the spring to see him in his inuyoukai form, still wet,.

When I walked to him, he shook the water out of his coat, and mostly, onto me.

When he was done he changed back and tackled me to the grown.

"Why did you make this Sesshomaru get wet?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

I could feel my face fall as he said that.

"not until I know that my pups have a safe future."

"that's not the entire reason is it?"

"I'm… (Sigh) not… don't… (sigh) I don't know how to love anymore"

He leaned in closer to me and said

"Then I will teach you"

Right before he kissed me full on the lips.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it, till we heard a familiar voice .

"Well ain't this fucking peachy, my brother and my mate's reincarnation kissing."

We pulled away, I turned to face InuNecro.

"Allow me to tell you one thing InuNecro, I am not that dead sluts reincarnation." I said in a chiller voice, a voice that caused Sesshomaru to back away from me as my stripes on my arms, and face came into view as Miroku and Sango came into the clearing.

I could feel my nails turn into fully extended Inu, and Neko claws, I had the feeling that my eyes started to change as well, in could feel my pupils elongate, in to neko eyes, and bleed a mixture of red and green, with a hint of gold.

I could feel my canines turn into fangs, and my twin tail of my neko stance come out, poke under the tie of my kimono to wrap themselves around me twice in opposite directions.

"what are you."

I heard a flat dead voice ask me as she walked into view.

"you know just who I am Kikrou {A.N/pronounced key, ki, arou} when you killed my Sister, and ripped my soul from my body." I said once my transformation ended, at which point I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I please barrow Tessaga."

He took the sword and it's scabbard and tossed it to me, after which proceeded to back up until he stood with Sango, and Miroku.

He put up a barrier around the three of them.

I took Tessaga out and held it in my hand as it pulsed.

"So tell me shinigami Kikrou, do you fear what is your profession?" I asked her as I ran the meat f my thumb against the blade causing it to bleed and to wipe the blood on the edge.

"no." was all she said as I started to chuckle, malevolently, then it came in to a full blown laugh as I tilted my head back as I sensed Naraku come closer.

"tell me shinigami Kikrou, do you know what happens to a shinigami that get's cut with the blade of the heavens?"

She looked at me with wide eyes as she started to transformed into her true form.

"I will enjoy draining you of your life's energy" she said then she raised her hand to me and brought it to her chest.

I felt the places that her arrows pierced me start to hurt as… something ripped it's way out of me and to her as a dark mist surrounded her and her dead love.

*…she got away…*

I felt the flesh burn as I handed Tessaga once he took it into his hands and my hand left mine, I crumpled to the grown.


	16. Chapter 16 What is Kagome?

ok since i'm felling giddy to day i'm goint to leave you with a verry evil clifty

POWER TO THE CLIFTY!

* * *

*thoughts*

***Inu demons***

*****_**Inu**__**demon and person thoughts only***_

_*****_Neko demon thoughts*

*_neko and master thoughts only_*

***Angel thoughts***

* _**angel and master thoughts only**_*

*… neko, inu, angel, and/or master thoughts…*

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

(Sesshomaru part 1)

I awoke seconds before I heard a faint moan from her as she opened her eyes up I leaned my head over hers as I said

"Feel better?"

Her eyes looked distant as I thought I saw her eyes flash crystal, slowly I voiced my concern for her again.

"Kagome"

She looked up at me as she answered

"yes"

"are you better?"

"hai, I fell much better, arigatou."

***She is still weak, in this state she will be an easy target for the half bred.***

*I agree she will travel with us until she is fully healed*

***and maybe not even then.***

*Pervert*

"you need to sleep more, you almost died from your wounds, I would like for you to travel with us again for a little while, the arrow wound is still healing, do not move your shoulder until it is healed."

I saw her nod then look down, while she was passed out I wrapped my shirt around her.

"Sesshomaru what did you do with my clothes?"

She asked me

"There right here." I said holding them above my head, she reached for them and I held them up higher, she stood up to grab them, while holding the front of my shirt closed in front of her, but I stood up as well to keep her clothing away from her I sent Rin back to the castle to retrieve a kimono the same as the one that was destroyed.

"(growl) give me back my clothes, Sesshy, or else"

I smiled as I told her

"No come and get them." I stood and walked away from her as she chased after me, as she tried to grab her clothes, I laughed at her futile attempts. After a while I said

"Don't you want to get cleaned up first, your muscles would probably welcome the hot water,"

"Ok thanks for the idea."

We went to find a hot spring, she stood on the edge then turned around to tell me something, when I pushed her into the hot spring.

I was amused when she growled at me for that stunt. After she asked me why.

"Why did you (gerr)"

I lounged on a rock above the hot springs then promptly got soaked by a bunch of water.

She jumped up and grabbed her clothes to get dressed, during which I turned in to my youkai form, I had one nasty surprise for her when she came back.

She did, I got the water off of me and on to her.

When I was done I changed back and tackled her to the grown.

"Why did you make this Sesshomaru get wet?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

I could see her face fall as I spoke.

"not until I know that my pups have a safe future."

"that's not the entire reason is it?"

"I'm… (Sigh) not… don't… (sigh) I don't know how to love anymore"

I leaned in closer to her and said

"Then I will teach you"

Right before I kissed her full on the lips.

I watched her as she leaned into my kiss before we heard a familiar voice.

"Well ain't this fucking peachy, my brother and my mate's reincarnation kissing."

We pulled away from each other I could see faint strips of green and gold stripes like mine slowly appear on her arms and her face.

"Allow me to tell you one thing InuNecro; I am not that dead sluts reincarnation." She said in a cold voice, one that could freeze lava, my instincts screamed danger, so I walked backwards to where the slyer and the monk appeared at and proceeded to put up a barrier to protect us incase that two of them should fight.

I picked up on her aura as she finished her transformation; she stood there with two cat tails wrapped around her twice in opposite directions., her claws were longer than mine, was it possible that she is an inu neko?

I could feel the power radiate off of her, her power rivals mine, my fathers, and even though I hate to admit it Naraku's, were he a taiyoukai.

"what are you."

I heard a flat dead voice ask Kagome as the dead slut walked into view.

"you know just who I am Kikrou {A.N/pronounced key, ki, arou} when you killed my Sister, and ripped my soul from my body."

She turned to me, here green and gold cat eyes came to me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I please barrow Tessaga."

For some reason I took it from my waits and gave it to her scabbard and the sword and tossed it to her, from the back when she turned around I saw her take the sword out and ran her thumb along the edge hard enough to draw blood.

"So tell me shinigami Kikrou, do you fear what is your profession?" she said as she did that.

"no." was all she said as her low voice reached my ears, another sound, a dark chuckle that started to build into a laugh came from Kagome, it sounded something that Naraku would sound like, behind me the slayer got closer to the monk as he wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"tell me shinigami Kikrou, do you know what happens to a shinigami that get's cut with the blade of the heavens?" she said after she tilted her head back and after she stopped her laughing.

A black Aura surrounded the dead miko as her hair turned gray, a half sun, crescent moon, spider web and a tear drop appeared on her neck.

"I will enjoy draining you of your life's energy" she said then she raised her hand to Kagome and brought it to her chest.

*what is she doing?*

***what ever it is it can not be good***

I saw her waver as the two of them got away, slowly she turned around and walked to me as she put Tessaga back into it's scabbard, to return it to me.

But as soon as she handed it to me and took her hand off of it she fell to the grown.

*_**Kagome!***_

I tied Tessaga then knelt down to her.

The wounds that the Dead One gave her opened again and began to pour a black-ish sludge out of her body.

"go get Kaede." I told the slayer and the monk, they went running to the old healer.

I picked her up and leaned her against my shoulder as I waited for her to awaken; I kept my ear on the rest of our pack as we sat under a tree.

I had closed my eyes as I heard her say

"You… are one Hell of a kisser."

I looked down at her face that was weak tilted upwards to look at me.

"just thought that you should know." She included with a smile.

"what are you Kagome?" I asked, there was no being that had that much power, no one on earth any how.

"Celestrial miko, daughter of four souls…"

*_**WHAT!**_*


	17. Chapter 17

(Kagome)

I fell to the grown as my soul called for my mind.

I could still hear what was going on outside I did not answer until I heard one question in particular.

"What are you Kagome?"

I answered he needed to know.

"Celestial miko, daughter of four souls…"

I trailed off as I felt a dark soul try to enter my body.

*the three of you need to get out now*

I put my arms around my Inu beast, she shrank down until she was a pup, then into a soul orb.

Once she manifested in the real world I quickly did the same to my neko beast and my angel beast.

I felt the walls around me crack as the intruder came into view: it just had to be InuNecro.

As we stood there facing each other the cold darkness behind him spread quickly as he flexed his claws.

I took several steps back as he came charging a me, and struck me in the arm his claws pealed away my flesh like a knife gutting a deer.

As he came around again I quickly dodged, but not before the darkness spread closer to me.

As the darkness spread I noticed that he grew in power, as I started to lose power.

Every move I made was seconds to late, I felt his claws pierce my flesh on more than one occasion, even more was the feel of his claws slide under my skin t rip it.

It hurt like hell when he ripped it for even though the tip of his claws were sharp, the whole nail of his claw was as blunt as a butter knife.

Once he ripped his claws from me again I crumpled to the grown to wait for the final cut, except for my neck there was no place on my body that did not have a cut of some sort on it.

Seconds later I found myself being cradled by Sesshomaru while a white Inu youkai started to rip the intruder apart before the intruder turned back into a black mist and left.

"Kagome." I heard my savior say as he held me, I slowly opened my eyes, they must have closed while the white beast had fun with the intruder.

"mumm?" I voiced even though it was not a word I could still communicate.

I found myself being wrapped with his detachable tail mokemoke, as he brought me up to his chest and wrapped both of his arms around me in a tight hug.

*why are you here?*

"you called for me."

*really?*

"yes don't die Kagome, I love you."

With that said I closed my eyes so he would not see the light leave, as I went limp Sesshomaru started to glow, the warmth radiating from him and surrounding the two of us.

I smiled in the warmth then my depleted energy slowly came back, the huge Inu came over and curled up around us.

He had his paws on the grown and tilted his head towards me.

I lifted my one arm to his head and scratched the top of his head.

After my arm fell he picked his head up then covered my face in puppy slobber for some reason my face felt tingly then the Inu gave me two quick licks before I felt my entire body get the tingles.

"he is healing you, he, we chose you as our mate." I heard Sesshomaru say as he started to stand up.

"don't leave me" I whimpered as I closed my eyes, what I did not say yet is that both of my beasts and my angel chose him to be mine as well.

"I will not leave until you tell me to koi." He told me.

"arigatou." I said as he started to purr.

I felt my weight shift as he moved my body; at that point I started to whimper, until I felt his hand lightly pressed the side of my face and neck to his face and neck.

"I may have to leave for awhile; you know to complete the jewel. I will not travel with the kits for their protection, and mine."

"hum"

We entered silence then we began to fade at the same time.

"you are mine, however I will comply to your wishes."

then i began to dream...


	18. author explanation READ!  IMPORTENT!

Just so you know I've changed the rateing for chapters after this point, at most it will be violent with first and second degree lemons. Some things to look forward to are:

Kag telling her story

Kag talking with Naraku.( non violent)

An explanation of why Naraku hates people the way he does.

Kag catching Sesshy and Kikrou kissing

Sesshy being controlled by kikrou.( Very violent)

Rin and shipppo kissing (small .5 lemon)

THERE WILL BE A SECOND STORY!

Thank you for reading this important notice.


	19. Chapter 18

*thoughts*

***Inu demons***

*****_**Inu**__**demon and person thoughts only***_

_*****_Neko demon thoughts*

*_neko and master thoughts only_*

***Angel thoughts***

* _**angel and master thoughts only**_*

*… neko, inu, angel, and/or master thoughts…*

(Persons pov/ actions)

* * *

this is the last time that i will be updateing untill 2011

see ya then!

* * *

last time in Shatterd Soul Glass Heart:

"what are you Kagome?" I asked, there was no being that had that much power, no one on earth any how.

"Celestrial miko, daughter of four souls…"

*_**WHAT!**_*

* * *

(Sesshomaru part two)

I sat there stunned as she trailed off while she passed out and as Kaede came into view.

"What do you know of a black sludge oozing out of the blood stream?" I asked her, she went wide eyes,

"Tell me that ye are joking. For if ye is correct then youkai blood is the only cure."

"**Tell me everything that you know miko**"

My beast came out this time in my voice, we became, both of us, concerned for our heart.

*there I admit it, and I'll scream it in my mind just to shut you up,: I LOVE KAGOME*

***bout time***

&^*…Sesshomaru…*^&

I heard it faint coming from Kagome, as she turned in my arms.

"I believe that the black oozing from Kagome-sama is shinigami, blood, the only thing that could counter act it is if the blood from another youkai that same as hers the poison will leave her system. It needs to go throughout her body, I would advise that ye make her drink it."

At this point she coughed as three little balls of soul came out of her mouth, the little wisps formed into a pure gray Inu pup, another turned into a brown and gold twin tailed neko, the third turned into a lizard with a plume on her head and wings.

Shortly afterwards I could faintly smell her blood seeping from her sleeping form, as quisk as I could I cut one of my veins on the palm of my hand, as it pooled the scent of her blood got stronger, with the arm that did not have the blood pooling in the palm I shifted her so that my arm cradled her head as I forced her to drink my blood.

At this point my instincts over ran me, I brought her up so her head laid on her shoulder, I wrapped both of my arms around her as I put a barrier around us, I stuck my nose into her hair as a connection was made, I closed my eyes as both my beast and I started to walk down a hallway, we reached the end to see a black hole in a pure white door I entered to see the half bread attacking Kagome with his bare claws.

I went to Kagome as my beast shredded the half breed. I took her in my arms as the blood worked it's way through her healing her physical body. Fear held me as I held an unresponsive love in my arms.

"Kagome?" I asked as mokemoke unwrapped it's self from my person.

"mumm" she moaned, she did not say a word as mokemoke wrapped it's self around her, I tightened my arms around her in a tighter hug, but I was careful not to damage her. She opened her eyes after a few seconds.

**why are you here?*

"you called for me."

*really?*

"yes don't die Kagome, I love you."

I felt her close her eye, she was getting ready to die.

*you will not die, you will live*

I felt a warm radiating from me as I directed it to Kagome, I looked down to see her smiling, with her eyes open as I put my nose into her hair as my beast came over to us, he gave her two quick licks, one on her face, the other along her entire body, his saliva heals any wounds, even wounds created from poison. I could tell that she was wondering what was happening to her so I told her.

he is healing you, he, we chose you as our mate." I shifted my leg so that it was bent.

"Don't leave me" she whimpered as she closed her eyes.

"I will not leave until you tell me to koi." I told her.

"arigatou." She said as I started to purr.

I shifted again and that got a whimper from her.

To calm her I pressed her head and neck into my head and neck.

"I may have to leave for awhile; you know to complete the jewel. I will not travel with the kits for their protection, and mine."

"hum"

We entered silence then we began to fade at the same time.

"you are mine, however I will comply to your wishes."

I opened my eyes to see that, the monk, the slayer, the elder miko, as well as the kit watched us as we sat there. I noticed that Kagome's wounds were slowly closing. I stood up slowly with Kagome in my arms , dropped the barrier that we were in and walked to the elder miko's hut. The elder miko fallowed us at a steady pace.

"ye may leave Kagome with us until she heals." The elder miko said as she opened the mat in front of the door and led me to place to where I could put her to rest. The slayer entered the hut behind the elder miko and placed a blanket over top of her, before she turned to me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I request that you rest in the hut, you seemed to give Kagome half of your energy." She said I nodded I indeed needed to rest. For I'm sure that Kagome's tale is a long one, I slightly dozed then the next thing I knew I found Kagome asleep in my arms.

The next morning I awoke to the scent of flowers, and night. I looked down to see Kagome's hair in my nose


	20. Chapter 19 kags origin p1

i woke up to see everyone looking at me waitig for me to start my story, so i started:

(Kagome's story part one)

"I am the daughter of the celestial lord and lady, Kiki, and I grew up together in the city of the clouds, one of the celestial Villa's days equals to a year of time down here. I would show you guys my celestial form but three things are stopping me,

Any youkai with in a fifty foot diameter would want to kill me for the reason of…

If a youkai got there fangs into me they would gain immortality. And finally

One look and Miroku would pass out with a bloody nose after he tried to touch my ass."

With that said when I say that when I saw that my best friend, slash nee-san went down here, my mom, the creator of the jewel of four souls, discovered that I had the ability to control the four elements after my… three thousandth birthday, in this realms time that is, in youkai time I would roughly be around…ten or something like that.

Turing an eclipse of the moon the boundary between the two realms are very weak so that anyone could travel that path. If you're a half being or if the being had more Angel blood then the possibility of traveling between the two is greater.

Me and my brother the, (cough), she-male of the band of seven, are the, last time I checked, the last pure blooded angels, next to my…our father.

When my mother and I came down we took lesions from Buddha himself my mom took it upon herself to use her angel soul to become the first miko, I fallowed her example until I met up with Kiki again, as it turned out she was the daughter of the demi-youkai lord of the south west. She told me that one night when she was running from a couple of youkai in heat, when InuTaisho came and saved her.

Since her father was already at the western palace she spent the remainder of her time learning the ways of Inu Youkai, and did not have much time for any fun, but when she did we would pull pranks on her intended. She dyed his hair yellow after he pissed her off… err… made her really, really mad. She dyed the water in his privet hot springs, as well as making it look like his clothes were not there, or was it that she made it so that when he put his clothes on he sees that he does have it on while everyone else see's a nude figure."

I stopped to give everybody else time to fall on their asses laughing until they had to gasp for breath, once they were all done I continued.

"And that was not even the worst part, the young western lord had a ball planed that night as well, the…charm that Kiki used would last only a day. That entire day the maids and butlers would stop whatever they did when they were doing to look at him. Kiki, Drau, and I had to sneak down to the dungeons where we passed out laughing.

That night came and he and Kiki were the last ones to enter the ball room. They stood there for a few seconds before all of the lady's were (cough) Very feverous at that point, I turned to smile at Drau before I 'accidently' dropped my glass, it was soon followed by everyone dropping their glasses still looking at the two of them as they walked down to mingle, I had one very sick grin on my face as Drau looked at me.

"No, there is no way, don't do it Kags just don't do It." she told me, I turned to her with the sick grin still on my face; her face was covered with horror.

"Sorry Drau but you know that I can't resist." I made my way through the crowd into the thickest part before I yelled.

"Put some clothes on will ya, we know that you like her, and now we know that you little buddy does too." It started as a low rumble, and then thundering laugh waved thru out the room. As quick as I could I made my way out to the hall way."

Again I stopped as everybody, I smiled a sad smile as I snuggled into Sesshy, it felt…right being there in his arms, I laid my head back onto his chest I felt every chuckle he let out, slowly I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, slowly the comfort of being with him allowed me to lightly doze for a few minutes.

"What happened next okaa-san?" Shippo asked as he sat in my lap as I opened my eyes, I started to run my fingers through his fur as I looked at him.

"Okaa-san?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"You are still Kagome even if you look different, and I still consider you to be my Okaa-san, I will stop if you want me to." he said to me, I brought my nose down to his hair and ruffled it with my nose.

"I don't mind my little kit." I told him with a smile then I continued my story.

"Once everyone was done I found that he was on the balcony overlooking the gardens we have had enough fun on his part and I started to feel guilty about the whole ordeal from just looking at him. Once I placed my hand on his shoulder the charm that Kiki place on his clothes was no more.

"Are you all right InuTaisho-sama? I apologize for the part that I played in this prank. Will you forgive me my lord?"

He leaned over the side a bit more before he crossed his arms over the banister.

"Does she hate me Kagome? I need to know what I did wrong." He said slowly, a bit unsure of himself, he needed to be reassured.

"Kiki always has pulled pranks like this, as horrifying as being the one who receives the prank, in her…twisted way…is her way of showing that she loves you. Kiki does it because; I believe that she is unsure if you love her as well."

We stood there in silence I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Wait Kagome." He said as he turned to face me.

"Hai my lord?"

"Thank you for helping me, even though you did help her." I had the idea to help him with his own prank.

"My lord, may I tell you something about Kiki-sama?"

"Hai"

"She prefers to bathe alone." I said with a smile.

"Is that so?" he said his flat voice had a bit up lift to it. I grinned evilly as I nodded.

Before I turned back to leave the plaice, but before I did I had a few choice words to tell my sister.

"Kiki, this time you went too far, go to him before he kills himself." I told her when I found her in an empty hallway; the look that she gave me was one of absolute horror for a few seconds before she muttered under her breath something along the lines of maintaining a pure statue before she made her way to the hot springs.

I found the sneaky Inu fallowing her into the hot springs, when I saw that I went to the kitchen to talk to Tolu the head of the kitchen staff.

"Hey Kags, what are you doing here?" she asked me as I made my way to the counter.

"I believe that the young lord and lady will require food in about three or four days." I told her with a smile her face dropped.

"you did not send him in there while she was bathing did you?" she asked shocked, at this point the staff stopped what they were doing to listen to our conversation. With a light smile I nodded, everybody gave a cheer we stopped for a few moments as we heard two howls of a newly mated pair of Inu youkai.

"my work here is done." I said as everybody cheered again the two of them have been beating around the bush for too long, so I decided to intervene. I made my way out to the front gates with a black kimono on so I would blend in with the surrounding night.

"Lady Kagome." Both of the guards that stood guard at the front said as I went out.

"Lady Kagome, the lord wishes to extend an open invitation to the castle."

I nodded as"

I broke off, a familiar smell of flower blossoms and blood hit my nose, Sesshomaru stood after he put me next to the wall and left the hut, I put my sleeping kit on the grown and fallowed him seconds later.

I hurried to where I found Sesshomaru with my brother, with his hand wrapped around his neck.

"Sesshomaru put Jakotsu down before I purify your ass for trying to hurt my brother." I said in a flat voice.

"Brother?" the four of them behind me said alarmed at the same time.


	21. Chapter 20

(Sesshomaru)

Just touching her felt natural, as if being the easiest thing in the world: like breathing.

If I had the choice between sacrificing myself to save her, or killing her to save myself, I would easily sacrificed myself in order to save her.

I sat there waiting for her to wake so that she would tell her story to the eager group.

The group that was curious about their friend, miko turned celestial miko, or in this case immortal turned mortal.

Slowly I could hear her heart change from a slow sleepy pulse to a quicker more awake pulse, she yawned, and once she saw that her friends were looking at her intensely she automatically begun to tell her story.

*could it be…her?*

As I let a memory take me…

(sessy's memory)

I walked till I got to the door way of okaa-san's nee-chan room; there was female laugher coming from the room.

I lowered my head as the laugher stopped, to hide my tears.

"Sesshomaru-kun?" I heard her asked as I stood in the door way, with my full speed I ran and jumped onto her with enough force to make her almost fall backwards, almost.

I gripped her kimono as I cried, I could feel that everybody was slowly leavening the room, I felt her pull me in to a tight hug as she put her head upon mine.

*it's not fair, it is just not fair…*

I gripped her kimono tighter as I remembered what happened to my mother.

*haha-ue is dead*

"now Sessh-kun tell me what's wrong?"

I heard her ask in her gentile voice, I loosened my grip on her as I looked up, she started to run the tip's of her fingers on my back.

I felt her bring a part of the sleeve of her other hand up to wipe off my tears.

"Sessh-kun what has you so upset this day?"

"haha-ue is dead"

I dove into the top layer of her kimono and started to cry again, she brought me into a hug as she placed my head over her heart.

We stayed like that for some time until I fell asleep on her.

(end)

I could imagine everything that she spoke about except her true form; it left me with the urge to laugh.

She stopped her tale to let the group laugh at the thought of my father walking around with charmed clothes; I felt her heart beat slow into a sleeping beat. She snuggled into me, and that sent a chuckle throughout the group.

Untill the kit that she held in her lap called her mother.

Like the true mother that she was she nuzzled the kit's hair and reinsured him that she would be his mother.

I saw that the rest of the group waited for her to tell her tale

She broke off as the wind blew the scent of grave soil I got up and went to see where it lead to, I was not disappointed when I saw the cross dresser of the band of seven come out of the trees, I had him in my claws just as Kagome came outside.

"Sesshomaru put Jakotsu down before I purify your ass for trying to hurt my brother." She said in a flat voice.

"Brother?" the kit, elder miko, slayer and the monk said at the same time, I let him go but went to stand in front of Kagome incase he tried to pull anything.

"nee-chan long time no see, we haven't seen each other for how many years?" he asked

"not since the jewel was created from Okaa-sans soul when she was attacked, well we did but I was not myself."

"oh right." Then he turned his attention to me.

"And who is that sexy hunk of beefcake standing in front of you nee-chan, he looks good enough to eat." I looked at him as he licked his lips, only to hear a giggle behind me, I turned to see Kagome laughing.

"really 'bro' lets see, there is, Bank, Naraku, the now dead mutt face, InuTaisho, and Jaken that you all like, now since two of them are now dead, the one mated, another doesn't even look like a human, so that leaves with just one."

"but what about Smexyaru?"

I heard a low growl coming from Kagome, before it clicked: he had the hotts for: my father, my half blood brother, and my stress reliever, and now... me.

That was the last thing that I thought before I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 21

An i would like to take time to nottice that i have a reffrence to Raven 2010's My Sesshy Puppy for the Jak/inuT jak/Nar likeing. she also gave me the idea for jak/sessh and Jak/jakken likeing.

if you ever need a good laught my sesshy puppy is a good read (' ') ('') (' ') ('')

* * *

(Kagome)

After I told my brother that Sesshomaru was mine.

*Smexyaru, I gota remember that one*

I saw his face go into shock as he passed out…

Right on top of me.

After I crawled out from under him I stood and sighed as I looked at my 'brother'

"help me, you caused this," then I coughed up blood, great the bloody inu broke one of my ribs.

He came over, grabbed one of his arms and between the two of us we dragged him back to Kaede's hut so then he could sleep it off, I give him about a day for his mind to come out of the shock.

I turned to Rin and Sango I could particularly feel there skin crawl.

"you guys want to go to the hot spring with me?"

"Sure." They both said at the same time, and jus as Miroku was opening his mouth he started to shrink as the grown buried him up to his chest so that he could not fallow.

As the three of us headed to the spring I nodded to my 'brother' once and he meet us at the spring.

"Jak, kill it will ya."

"but…"

"Kill it." I told him and Jakotsu no longer stood there in 'his' place stood Jade my little sister.

"this is Jade my sister, for some reason she likes to be a man,"

We got in the spring and the four of us started to talk until we were as wrinkled as a prune.

Jade put back up her illusion and went to join her mate again before he started to worry about her.

"that was weird" Sango said

"yup, I bet that the two of them are…" I stopped to see if Rin was out of hearing distance before I continued.

"are going to be up the entire night, if you get my meaning."

We both laughed at that.

We got to Kaede's hut I knelt down and place Sesshy's head on my knees and began to stroke his hair as he woke up.

I decided to sing as he woke up

"Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here

And never surrender

Do you now what it's like when

You're not who you wanna be

Do you know what it's like to

Be your own worst enemy

Who sees the things in me I can't hide

Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender"

*hopefuly he will get the hint*

I looked down to see his honey gold eyes look up at me.

"Sessh-sama would you permit me to go and say good-bye to the Keepers, my souls parents?"

He just looked up at me and blanked.

"humph"

I sighed and shook my head as I lowered his head onto the floor, I stood up and went outside, I walked down to the well and then over to my souls time to say good-bye.


	23. Chapter 22

An I want to thank Estringe for reminding me to put in an explanation on how she became a Neko Inu miko. In the third chapter after this one I will have her explain

Sorry for any confusion

* * *

(Sesshomaru)  
(Sesshomaru's dream)

"I want you to join us as we search for the Dark One." I told Kagome as we sat under the god tree, I was holding her as I sat there.

She had no reply.

"Sesshy?"

I looked down at her.

"hm?"

"Could we stop at Edo, I have family that I would like to see before we engaged Him."

"I believe that we could arrange a short visit there." I said before I flashed a small smile.

We both heard a sharp smack fallowed by a famine voice saying HENTAI.

I heard a small sigh from Kagome.

"I am honestly amazed that the monk hentai has any brains left with all the groping that he tries to do to Sango. They really should get married."

At that point we heard a sniffing sound in the brush, I stood up with Kagome still in front of me I set her on her feet as Shippo and Rin came into view.

"Kagome" both of them yelled, I flinched at the volume of there voices as I saw the two pups run and jump on Kagome, who fell backwards on me.

She smiled with both pups in her arms, then she picked up Shippo, then Rin tugged on her kimono to bring her back with her.

I silently fallowed.

***ask her***

*I did baka*

***did she give you an answer?***

*yes*

***and***

* she is not yet ready*

***She will be soon***

(End Dream)

I woke to Crystal blue eye looking down at me; I heard her voice as she sang, before she talked.

I saw her leave, when I was sure that enough time has passed I fallowed her to the well, I watched as a light blue light shined out of it and into the air.

*do I love her? I feel for her but do I care for her.*

*** you forget pup she brought you into this world and she gave us comfort when we needed it the most, during a time that not even our father wanted to do with us.***

*****oh yha i forgot i do love her with every fiber of my being*

I walked back to the hut and told Jaken

"stay here with Rin, I have some business to take care of."

"hai Sesshomaru-sama." I flew to the Western Palace

*I got to remind myself to ask her why she can turn Neko, Inu, and Angel. I want her to eplain.*


	24. Chapter 23

please don't kill me if i miss spell peoples names, Privet message me if my grammer offends you.

* * *

(Kagome)

I held back a cough, the well on the other side burnt down to the grown for some reason

I crawled out of the well to see Shippo and Rin playing in the field, until I saw the glint of the blade, after a second's hesitation I jumped out of the well, gathered Rin and Shippo in my arms with my wings wrapped around them as Nakuru's puppets scar wind flashed around us.

Once Rin lifted her head to look at me I looked down at her and mouthed: Run: to her.

I stood up my angel form shimmered down as Rin ran with Shippo in her arms with a barrier around them as he came out of the forest with the sword mirror raised.

"wave lashback" he called out as I grabbed the snake sword that my brothers messenger had dropped into the well with one whip of it I managed to get the puppet in the arm and chest, we fought hard, narrowly dodging each advances, until…

I heard a noise and turned around to look at what it was, when I felt something jab into my side with a downward slope, then the sword mirror broke in his hand as he smiled darkly, he promptly left.

As soon as I calmed down I started to feel the wound, it poked through my lungs and ended after slightly piercing the flesh on my left thigh.

I put the snake sword back in its sheath then I started to walk back to the village, or tried to.

I could not walk much at all, I kept a barrier on the exit wound the sword made, but it started to trickle blood, I found a shallow hole made out of tree roots, I sat in there as I let the barrier drop slightly, I started to lose much of my energy from just sitting there with the sword in me.

I racked my brain trying to figure out why I was loosening energy.

*let's see, the sword made out of the mirror of life, can drain the energy of any being that it gets it's blood on it. However if one was pierced with the blade and the blade stayed the blade would absorbed the person's blood, as well as the persons abilities, if it is a youkai then there true form, and other powers. But for a celestial being, could it gain there angel form?*

At this point I tried to stay awake I could barely move my arms, after a few hours passed I felt something bite my neck I moved my arm slightly but it thumped to my stomach.

"Hoshi-sama, is there any way I can be of service?"

I looked down to see Myoga {sp}the flea.

"help"

He nodded then jumped on the crow that was above me.

The barrier on the exit wound was now gone and I struggled to suppress the will to let my soul pulse out.

Soul pulse is latterly a pulse of the soul to call people, or youkai that I had helped to come to help me live, the one person that I love with my entire being will feel the need to fallow the soul pulse.

I felt Soul pulse release as I passed out.


	25. Chapter 24 the song has been sung

An the song of the soul is created from a bunch of evanesces lyerics

(Sesshomaru)

I returned to the western palace after I left Kagome at the well, the six of them would rest there for a week or so Jaken was with Rin who was waiting for Kagome to return.

I went to my study to deplete the pile of paper work on my desk, after pulling an all-nighter with all of the paper work I decided to walk the borders, just in case I met up with the dead hanyou.

I came across him lying with his dead murderess, he opened his eyes and drew his sword, it was broken and red.

With a sadist smirk one worthy of Nakuru I watched as the blade glowed red, at that point I heard a crow caw then a bump on my hand, it was the flea.

I turned to the direction of Edo as a wave of power swept through the land, I dropped the flea.

***fallow***

*what?*

***Fallow, mate calls***

"By the time you get to her it will be too late" the hanyou said

I transformed and ran to Kagome; it took a few hours to get to the village, once on the outskirts I could smell the heavy scent of her blood in the air.

I turned back and went to her, a bunch of animals ran away from me as I went to reached her, I knew that it was her even with her shifted appearance.

I saw her laying on the grown, under a tree the area around her was soaked in her blood.

***(mournful howl)***

I walked to her, took a sniff in the air then knelt down to face her.

That was when she opened her eyes.

I looked into her eyes into her soul, a soul that was as pure as a holy miko, in my mind I heard.

: How can you see in to my eyes?

Like open doors, leading you down into my core

Where I become so numb

My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it in me and lead it back home

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me

Breath into me

Call my name and saved me from the dark

Bid my blood to run.

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms out stretched awaiting me

Releases in me

Screaming in my heart

My love for you still grows

Servatis a periculum...

Servatis a maleficum...:

Then a faded voice spoke

"The song of the soul has been sung

Bonded hearts fall into one"

I saw her eyes close as I picked her up, as I had before one arm under her shoulders the other under her legs. I ran back to Edo as I heard her moan.

I will not let her die.


	26. Chapter 25

(Kagome)

A short while after I passed out I had the uncontrollable urge to open my eyes, which I did to my dismay.

I looked right into Sesshomaru's soul through his liquid crystal amber eyes, I heard:

:How can you see in to my eyes

Like open doors, leading you down into my core

Where I become so numb

My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it in me and lead it back home

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me

Breath into me

Call my name and saved me from the dark

Bid my blood to run.

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms out stretched awaiting me

Releases in me

Screaming in my heart

My love for you still grows

Servatis a periculum...

Servatis a maleficum...:

Then a faded voice spoke

"The song of the soul has been sung

Bonded hearts fall into one"

*oh fuck no, no, no; there is no way in hell…*

The song of the souls has been sung.

That means that Sesshomaru is not only the one that saved me

But practically owns me

Body and soul.

*Sesshomaru is my soul mate…*

*Shit*

I passed out again as he took me into his arms,


	27. Chapter 26

*thoghts*

***demon thoughts***

i will try to update once a mounth.

enjoy

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

I looked down at her as I walked back to Edo to Kaede's hut, Rin and Shippo held the door mat open for me as I walked in.

Even though the slayer and the elder Miko were expecting the damage done to the Maiden to be bad the shock showed on their faces when they her blood dripping off of her and onto the grown.

I held her as the slayer took the sword from within her and placed it on the grown.

I loosely held her as the two women wrapped her in a white bandage.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if ye would place her here we will continue to look after her for ye," the elder miko told me.

I nodded as I placed her on the padded grown.

***we need to protect her***

*agreed, the best way for us to do that is in our Inu form*

***your… you're going to let me take over?***

*Only until she is healed*

With that I walked out of the hut and allowed my beast to take control, I transformed, before I laid down around the hut, my head close to the wall that Kagome was next to.

*I wonder why she has three Beasts?*

***if the celestial beings are anything like the taiyoukai's of this world then one of the beasts if of her family***

* That seems like a good possibility. Is there some rite in the upper world that allows friends to have the same beast?*

I heard the sound of the hanging mat move as both the elder miko and the slayer came out of the hut.

From my spot I could hear what they had to say.

"…said that he could smell InuNecro on the blade, I'm amazed that she is even still alive. You have seen the shear amount of her blood on Sesshomaru-sama's shirt, no human, or youkai with that amount of blood loss has even lived afterward."

"I agree with ye Sango, however, we need to remember some things, the first is that she is not of this world, second is that if she had removed the blade from her side after she retrieved the wound she would have bleed out even more. The third thing that ye need to remember is that Sesshomaru-sama got her here as fast as he could without hurting her any farther."

***the elder miko has some sense.***

*****agreed*

We both heard her moan in slight pain inside the hut.

I heard that, and wanted to whine, I wanted to be with her however I did not want to destroy the hut with my nose.

***you really want to be with her Don't you?***

***** yes* I gave a whine as I put my head in between my paw and closed my eyes,

***if I told you that there was a way for you to be with her in a… smaller version of your true form would you allow for me to do what was necessary?***

*at this point… yes.* I felt shivers as I began to shrink and grow smaller, until I turned into the puppy form of my true form.

I stood up to stretch feeling that my muscles were still intact before I made my way into the hut.

I pushed the door mat away as I looked in, the slight sun behind me showed into the hut.

I saw Rin with a rag trying to cool Kagome's flushed face, even from my spot I could tell that she could barely breath, that it took all of her energy to just to do that simple thing as she laid there.

Slowly I walked in the hut and sat down close to Rin, who looked at me with a slight smile.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, she is slowly healing. The fever is normal for a wound this large."

She took the bowl in her hand as she stood up, only to stop walking once she got to me.

She crouched down to give me a pat on the head to reinsure me before she went out the hut, leaving Kagome and myself in the hut.

I saw one of her fingers twitch after a few minutes then she moved her arm to over her mid section.

I trotted over to her as her breath became lighter, she was beginning to wake.

*if she wakes now it will take longer for her to heal*

I walked over to her and gave her a dog kiss on the cheek, she opened her eyes, and her normally pale blue eyes were covered in a film as she turned her head to me.

"Sess" she asked I whimpered and gave her cheek another lick in response.

*yes it is you need to rest s that you can regain your strength*

She took a few deep breaths before she tried to talk.

"… Blade out?" she asked as she tried to keep her eyes open.

I nodded, and then went to nuzzle her neck with my nose for a few seconds.

"Destroy it… Totosi… mirror blade… worse… Sounga… destroy…" her eyes closed and her head sunk back down a she lost herself in the darkness of her mind.

I placed my head on her shoulder and laid down with my body around her, and with my tail on her chest

*I wonder what she meant… mirror blade, I'm sure that I've heard of that someware.*

***wait did you say mirror blade? Hum if I remember correctly it is a blade created by the mirror of life, if it gets blood on it, it takes the blood and uses it to gain whatever knowledge that person has and give it to whoever wields the blade***

I heard a sound and picked my head up from her neck and looked at the broken blade, it rattled again; I stood up and shifted back into my human form.

I could feel Tensaga pulse as I took it out of its sheath, and stood waiting of it to move.

Then the broken blade started to float in the middle of the air for a few seconds before coming at Kagome.

I managed to block all of its attacks however it was not enough, it got past my guard once and it nearly went back into her.

*shit*

The blade then stopped and went out of the hut, just as Rin, the elder miko, and the slayer tried to come in the hut.

The five of us, for Shippo was sitting outside of the hut standing guard, watched as the blade went to the forest, where the blade connected with the hilt.

Then InuNecro stepped out of the trees, as I walked to him with Tensaga still in my hand.

"Leave hanyou you are no longer welcomed here."

"oh I will leave, brother, once I kill everybody in that hut behind you"

He raised the sword then swung it down as a blue version of the wind scar made its way to me.

But it stopped just as it reached my nose; it flew back as it hit InuNecro.

I looked behind me to see Kagome gripping the frame of the door with one hand, while holding onto her side with the other.


	28. Chapter 27

Sorry writers block is a bitch. I have a pole set up in my page for the chapter after this is going to have kags in her true celestial form at the hot springs and I would like your opinion on who should be a peeping tom. thanks

* * *

(Kagome)

I thought I felt the blade come out but I was not sure.

I felt the familiar feel of Sesshomaru youki wrap around the hut in a comfortingly way, I closed my eyes to allow my body to heal.

*I was baka to let the blade wound me in the first place. But still I let my guard down for a split second*

Slowly I fell into a light sleep where I could still hear everything, no matter how dormant my body stood.

I felt something wet on my cheek; I did not know what it was so I opened my eyes to see a smaller version of Sesshomaru's beast.

"Sessh?" I weakly asked him, he whimpered and licked my cheek in response.

I took a few deep breaths before I tried to talk again.

"Is the blade out?" I asked not sure if he heard or not.

He nodded then went to nuzzle my neck with his nose for a few seconds.

"Destroy it, give it to totosi it's the mirror blade it is ten times worse than Sounga, I the right hands it can destroy the world." I fell back to a sleeping body; if my theory was correct the InuNecro would come to get the blade.

The clashing of blades woke me up then I heard his heavy footsteps leave the hut; I took a quick assessment of my body: everything but the open wounds on my sides was healed, mostly.

I stood up with my left hand over my right side and made my way past the girls and outside, where I saw a purified version of the wind scar comming to attack Sessh.

*do not think that your attack will work*

With a flick of my left wrist, for the right dug into the wooden door frame, the blade of wind stopped and flew back to the one who called it.

The pain in my right side came apparent I put my hand over the wound just in time to see Sesshomaru turn around.

My look would have been a killer if InuNecro looked at me; a light breeze caused both of us to look at the fallen figure as he stood up again.

Almost automatically Sessh went into a defensive stance, I took my hand from my side and swung it outwards at the Necro.

Almost immediately he was thrown back by a wave of air that slammed into him.

Sessh loosened his stance a bit, and then the baka started to run forward only to get cought in the whirl wind that I created, a smaller version sat in my hand.

*"you need to give him back his sword, I know that you don't want to but if I separate him from the blade he will become a type of Kohaku, but he would not be under the influence of the blade."* I told him using the wind.

He nodded and sheathed the Tensaga and reached for the Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath, I made another cyclone to take the Tetsusaiga to the boy.

Once the two cyclones merged I managed, in the spinning wind, to separate the boy and the Kami cursed sword away from each other.

The sword fell to the grown as I used the wind to take him and his sword back to the god tree.

I allowed the wind in my hand to leave, as I felt an even piercing pain where the sword pierced my flesh, as Kaede came out and shot a purifying arrow at the blade to keep the blade in a pure environment while the purity killed the sword it sent out a vibration…

Then my wounds that I got from that blade opened up again.

I wanted to let out a cry but I did not want Sessh to worry about me, so I bit my lip as I sunk onto the grown, my claws deeply imbedded in the wooded door frame left deep gouges as I fell.

I found myself halfway to my knees as my claws slid out of the wood; I started to pitch forward when I was stopped by something fluffy.

I felt myself turn so that I was looking up at him, his face had the look of an Inu watching his intended dying, not a good thing, I read his lips as my vision went hazy.

…Kagome…

…Kagome…

…Kagome…


	29. Chapter 28

A.N do not forget to vote on who's a peeping tom on my profile page, this will be a key factor in the storie

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

I watched the most amazing display of power since my father; Kagome didn't even break a sweat as she had the Hanyou up in the air and then sent him back to where his beginning began.

I felt a wave of pain pulse from her as she sank to her knees, but half way down she fell forwards.

I cough her with little time to spare; I turned her over so that her face faces up instead of into my tail.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome"

I repeated her name as I watched her eyes close.

I picked her up and took her inside to where Kaede, the slayer, and Rin sat, I put her on the futon before I turned to the three girls.

"Her wounds have reopened, Rin, when Jaken and Ah-Un come back I would like for you to go to the plaice to get Drau."

She looked up with her eyes open, and nodded, then left after hearing Jaken's loud voice that could very easily rival my brothers.

I turned back into my small true form and went to sleep by her.

* * *

I woke to see Drau trying to heal Kagome, and she had her kimono open, I promptly closed my eyes and put my paws over top of them: trying to protect Kagome's modesty.

"thankssss" I heard my koi say, once Drau healed her.

She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, her breathing was not forced, nor was she sweating.

I fell asleep next to her again.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Kagome screaming, I lifted my head to see her backing away from something and into a wall.

In a flash I was human and next to the screaming girl.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked her, the scent of her fear rolled off of her in waves never had I smelled such fear coming off of her, whatever caused her to scream made her freeze in terror.

She picked up one arm and pointed with her index finger

"Sp…sp….s…s…sp…"

She started to chock on a simple word.

I tilted my head as the others looked at us.

"Spider" she choked out the word, the others in the hut started to laugh, but not me, I saw the web strand then the spider.

"It's not funny; I have a legit reason to be afraid of spiders."

With a flick of my wrist the spider died, she was still tensed, so I decided to rub her arms to get her to calm down while everybody laughed at her.

I could smell the faint scent of tears coming from her as she stood up and walked out of the hut.

I let lose a growl then went to find Kagome.

I fallowed her trail till it disappeared into the trees.

*Why did she run?*

*** she may have felt as if they were making fun of her, if I recall this is a delicate time for her***

*explain*

***you're close to her, so why not ask her.***

I looked up as a tear fell onto my face, hidden in the god tree sat Kagome.

I leapt up into the tree and made my way to her, I sat down on a branch overtop of her where I saw the streak of silver on her face.

"What's wrong koi?" I asked her, she looked up at me, and then lowered her head in order to wipe away the tear track.

"Emotional overload. The spiders in the celestial villa were the size of a spider demons true form down here."

I jumped down behind her and pulled her into my lap, we sat there for a little while, I had one arm around her stomach and the other held her shoulders.

"Sessh-sama" she spoke as she looked up at me.

I looked down at her waiting for her to speak again.

"Will you train me in hand to hand combat?"

Her request was an odd one.

"Hai, when do you want to start?" she tilted her head so that her nose sat in the crock of my neck.

"Would it be all right if we start later today?"

"Of course, but there has been something I have been needing to ask you."

I felt her sigh she was probably thinking about the question that I had to ask.

"Go ahead and ask." She said in a somewhat flat tone of voice

"How come you have three beasts?" I wondered about it.

"The Inu I got from your mom seeing that we became blood sister, meaning we shared our blood, what we did was prick our fingers and pressed them together allowing each to gain a beast, the Neko was the symbol of my mother's house. The lizard looking one shows that I am next in line for power."

I started to run my fingers through her hair as she snuggled closer to me.

*so… I'm in love with my mother's sister…?*

***not quite, the blood runs through your mother's veins and not yours so it is safe for the two of you to mate.***

In a flash she was gone… along with my tail.

I looked to another branch to see her with my tail in her hand wiggling it tauntingly at me.

"Aww does the puppy want his fluffy back."

I stood up and took off after her.

*if she wants a chase then I'll give her a chase*

***she truly knows how to rile us doesn't she***

I chased after her fallowing her laugher, a few times I got close to her she twirled and started to run faster.

I caught up with her at the village where I tackled her to the grown.

"I believe that this Sesshomaru is the victor." I told her, I pinned her to the grown she giggled, that sound I began to get addicted to.

"True, hay can you call your tail back it's nearly choking me." She said as the fluffy tail in her hand went back up to her neck.

I pulled her up to her feet as I tried to call it back.

*tell me that I am going to be reduced to calling it by its name… if she found out….*

It still would not come.

I watched as Kagome saved my butt by lifting the fur off of her and handed it back to me.

I pulled her up then we walked back into the clearing where we stopped: InuNecro was walking back from his god tree.

It started to get dark; it seemed as if our chase lasted almost the entire day.

We went inside Kagome, along with Rin and Shippo curled into a thing called a sleeping bag…then the three of them fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 29

(Kagome)

I opened my eyes, and I felt great then I saw it….

I had a flash back

:fb:

I was running a sixty foot tall spider was chasseing after me.

:end fb:

I shrieked as I tried to back away from it, and that woke everybody in the hut up including Sessh-sama

He sat next to me in a flash and asked me

"What's wrong Kagome?" all I could do was lifting my trembling arm up at the level of the intruder and tried to speak

"Sp…sp…s…s…Sp…" I choked on that word; I could not say it after that day.

"spider." Then the entire hut busted out laughing.

"It's not funny; I have a legit reason to be afraid of spiders."

I said just as Sessh killed it with his poison whip, they still were laughing at me.

I felt his hand on my arm trying to calm me down till I could not take it anymore.

So I left.

I ran to the god tree, not the one by the Well put to the one on the other side of the village.

I cried a little, I always had that reaction whenever it came to spiders.

"What's wrong koi?" I heard a voice ask, I looked up to the branch above me to see Sessh, quickly I wiped my eyes as he came down and hugged me.

"Emotional overload. The spiders in the celestial villa were the size of a spider demons true form down here."

Sessh-sama" I asked as I tilted my head back so that I could see him.

He looked down at me.

"Will you train me in hand to hand combat?"

I knew that my request sounded strange but I wanted to get stronger.

"Hai, when do you want to start?" I tilted my nose so that my nose inhaled the core of his scent, the crook of his neck.

"Would it be all right if we start later today?"

"Of course, but there has been something I have been needing to ask you."

*he's going to ask, I bet you anything that he will ask that question.*

"How come you have three beasts?"

*yup thought so. Better explain it now so that I won't have to repeat it.*

"The Inu I got from your mom seeing that we became blood sister, meaning we shared our blood, what we did was prick our fingers and pressed them together allowing each to gain a beast, the Neko was the symbol of my mother's house. The lizard looking one shows that I am next in line for power."

I sighed as I felt his fingers through my hair; I decided that I wanted a chase.

*how do I get him to chase me… I know take his fuzzy.*

That was what I did.

"Aww does the puppy want his fluffy back."

I wiggled it in his face before taking off.

I liked the chase; it got a deep blush on my face.

*I never thought that I would think this but: this is getting to be a real turn on for me (giggle)*

His tail started to wrap around my neck and shoulders the next thing that I know I was under Sessh and his tail started to choke me.

"I believe that this Sesshomaru is the victor." He told me as I giggled, I was still giggling.

"True, hay can you call your tail back it's nearly choking me." It had come lose but now tried to choke me again.

After a few minutes I took it off and put it on his shoulder since he was having so much trouble calling it back.

He helped me up and we walked back to the hut, where Rin and Shippo yawned before I collected them and brought them into my sleeping bag where I fell asleep to the sound of their breathing, as well as the comfort of their body heat.

I woke to Rin crying; slowly I picked her up and held her to my chest, her cries stilled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I slowly made my way out of the hut and to the one outer wall where Rin woke up.

"What causes your discomfort young pup?" I asked her as she turned around and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I had a bad dream okaa-san." I started to run my hand through her hair after I pulled the tie out of her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it pup?" I calmly asked her as I saw a faint glow, the sun.

"It was the day that I was killed by the wolves."

I started to rock back and forth, and then I had an idea.

"Rin do you know why the wolves run at night?"

"No okaa-san, please tell me."

"You see those three stars and the two stars over top of them as well as the three under the three stars." I pointed the stars out as I spoke.

"hai"

"Well he is called the hunter, during the day he hunts beast that are not of this realm, the wolves are of those beasts, they run during the night so that their numbers are safe, the hunter killed off all but two of the wolves, a male and a female with pups. They came here to get away from the hunter, we see the hunter now at night for the reason that he looks over this world to keep it safe from the wolves."

I looked down Rin was asleep again; I picked her up and placed her in the sleeping bag with Shippo.

I walked out of the hut so that I could go for a run; I put a sutra on Miroku that kept him from groping Sango. On the other side I put a note telling them that I went for a run.

As I walked outside I pumped into InuNecro.

"Get back in there wrench we got shards to find." He said

I walked up to him and grabbed his balls, I had my miko powers form in my finger nails, they went into his dick as well as his balls. (an think when she was being control by the giant bug in the one movie)

"Nod if you understand me"

His head bobbed as he nodded; strengthening my grip it forced him to move lower so that my head was level with his ear.

"If you piss me off again you will find that I can make your brother look like he is the most merciful demon alive. Nod if you understand."

He did

"another thing I am not weak, nor am I Kikyo's reincarnation, if I find that you attack my pups again I will make it so that you cannot have pups, nod."

He did then I let him go, after a few steps away from him I found him on his knees gripping his flesh, then I ran full force.


	31. Chapter 30

(Sesshomaru)

I woke up and saw that there was three things out of place in the hut:

1 ) the monk had a sutra on his fore head

2 ) Rin was curled up around Shippo

3 ) Kagome was gone.

I fallowed her scent out the door, the wind blew too hard and the scent of rain rode the wind.

I went back in the hut and waited for them to wake.

First the elder miko woke and got the fire started, and then the slayer and the monk woke up and left the hut for a walk, not noticing the sutra on the monk's forehead.

The pups woke at the same time and ran outside, the doormat moved out of the way as I saw Kagome walk in with a basket of fruit and one of her tails wrapped around her waist.

"I brought some fruit back with me from my morning run Kaede; also Sesshomaru Drau says that the paperwork is starting to pile up again."

"You met Drau in this forest?" I asked calmly

She gave me an odd look.

"No I stopped there on the way back from my run."

"Hm"

She put the basket down and went to sit down next to me; I grabbed her and placed her on my lap where her skin faintly radiated a sweet heat.

I pulled her to my chest as she gave a small yip.

I inhaled her scent… and suddenly wished that I did not.

The monk and the slayer came in as Kagome's back went sword straight.

I had a tent in my pants again this time it went so far up that I thought that it nearly ripped from the root.

"What's the matter Kagome?" this, the monk.

"Is it InuYasha again?" this, the slayer

"no it is not… by the way Sesshomaru why are you after the Tetsusaiga? I mean you already have a deadly sword. You can dominate a lot with the sword of supreme conquest." She said in a teasing tone, at that point the monk started to laugh.

*she named it? The sword of supreme conquest. Wow*

"You better call it back unless you want to impale someone with it."

She said as I cracked a smile.

"Sorry but the sheath is forbidding the swords entrance, so I can't call it back"

The entire hut erupted in laughter, I watched with a smirk as Kagome blushed.

* * *

an

votes on who will be a peeping tom in the next kag part is winding down so if you want your vote to count the poll is set up on my profile page.

top foru

sessh 33%

inuYasha 16%

Kouga 16&

and everybody else that i nave listed 16%


End file.
